RWBY: Forsaken - Pre-Beacon Chronicles
by EchoNetwork006
Summary: Every journey begins with a single step. A young heiress, a Faunus rights activist, a blonde-haired little sun dragon, and a little rose. As these four come together, they realize that before they met something had linked them together, which uncovers an old culture that had almost been snuffed out. Part 1 of 5 in the Forsaken Series. Theme: Already Given Up by BGH Music. COMPLETE.
1. Prologue

**AN: Hello everybody, this is the prologue to my prequel of a story I'm currently writing I called Forsaken. This is my first story, so please review if you want, as I would like to become a better writer. Please tell me if you enjoy, so I know I can keep doing this. So now, the prologue:**

Time. Something that life seems to have too little of. We go through our daily lives, never really wondering when our lives will come to a close, unless in battle or in old age. Time is something that is often wasted by some, and cherished by others. Our world is consumed by time. A story, with a beginning and an end.

Power. Something that all humans wish to have. Throughout the history of mankind, people have sought out power, whether for selfish reasons or for the greater good. Humanity has been at constant war with itself, as well as the Faunas and Grimm, for land, for money, for power. To be able to dominate.

Control. Something everyone wishes to take. Positions of leadership have been fought over both peacefully and violently. Many a life has been spent to try and take control, and many more are to follow before all is said and done.

Time, Power, and Control. These are the things that drive mankind and faunas alike. With what little time we have on this planet, we all feel the need to leave our own legacy. No matter what it may cost of others.

On this world, Remnant, many a battle hath been fought, many a live lost, many a story end. But the story of Remnant lives on, in those who have survived the struggles.

In the beginning on Remnant, there was only light and darkness. Life and Grimm. Two races, human and faunas, coexist on Remnant. But the survival of humanity was not always certain. Humans and Faunas fought the Grimm to survive, and for a long time it seemed the Grimm would wipe them out. However, the humans discovered gems that unleashed attacks of different elements in nature. These gems were called Dust. Dust fueled the fight against the Grimm, and led us to create the kingdoms that stand today: Atlas, Vale, Mistral, and Vacuo. There have been other kingdoms, but war within mankind saw to their end.

The difference between humans and Grimm is that humans have a life force called Aura. Aura fuels the body with energy, and allows different types of abilities for the person, called semblances. Aura also protects the body from injury, however is drained over time in battle.

Aura, semblances, Dust: keys to humanity's survival. But at the same time, these three can lead to humanity's extinction.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: And so here is the first chapter of my story. Thank you all for taking time to read this, and if you enjoy, please let me know! Now, first chapter: BEGIN!**

Dust, in the modern day, is mined on a corporate level and sold throughout stores in each of the Remnant kingdoms. One of the top suppliers of Dust is the Schnee Dust Company. The company is led by the Schnee family, and today the 8th generation has command, and is preparing on announcing the arrival of a new generation in their family. Anselm Schnee is currently the CEO of the company, and his wife, Theresia Schnee, is about to give birth to their first born. After labor has passed, it has been confirmed that the child is a girl. This girl's name is Weiss Schnee.

As Weiss grew up, she was taught by the best teachers in all of Remnant, for one day she was destined to take over the company. Anselm could not always be around because he was distracted with the company, buthe made sure to be there whenever Weiss needed him. Theresia made sure Weiss was never alone, spending time playing, studying, and relaxing together. Life, early on for Weiss, was happy.

However, for Anselm, life was going downhill. Ever since the Faunas War, the Schnee Dust Company got a bad reputation with mistreatment of the Faunas, a problem that the last 3 generations were trying to rectify. But when the White Fang, a group that was supposed to be the voice for Faunas rights, began to become violent, things became a lot more hectic. The White Fang had become a terrorist group, and the Schnee family was one of their main targets.

When Weiss was four, she, Theresia, and Anselm went out one day to go to a park in Atlas. Anselm needed a day off to let out some steam, and wished to be with his family. For a while, Anselm, Theresia, and Weiss laughed and played throughout the park.

But they were not alone. Anselm was pushing Weiss on a swingset while Theresia went to go rest on a bench for a little, after playing tag with Weiss. Then, a hand grabbed Theresia's shoulder, and a gun was fired.

Anselm and Weiss could hear the gun, but Weiss didn't understand what it was. Anselm grabbed Weiss and went to hide.

"D-daddy, wha-what about m-mommy?" Weiss stuttered, scared from Anselm's reaction to the loud noise.

"We'll go back and find her soon, we need to go get help first," Anselm explained quietly, hoping not to alert anyone hostile to their location.

Weiss fell quiet in Anselm's arms as he ran and found park security. Anselm left Weiss at the guard station, and led a couple squads of troops to where the noise came from. Anselm was originally running to find his wife, hopefully alive. What he found made him stop and fall to his knees in disbelief. Lying down in the grass was Theresia Schnee, a bullet wound noticeable in the side of her head, the grass caked in blood. Only one other thing was out of the ordinary, a White Fang flag was left by the body. Anselm went from feelings of grief, to depression, to unbelievable rage. The White Fang killed Theresia. The White Fang killed THERESIA!

THE WHITE FANG KILLED THERESIA!

Anselm Schnee was never one to show emotion. He was usually reserved, and acted as a professional. But when Theresia died, he didn't bother to stop tears from flowing. He didn't bother to stop himself from barking furious orders to the soldiers to hunt down the White Fang. And he most definitely did not stop himself from running to his daughter and holding her close to him, crying uncontrollably.

 _THE WHITE FANG WILL PAY FOR THIS, I SWEAR!_

 **AN: Enter Schnee family tragedy. Also, for now I'm not sure whether I'll be posting one or two chapters a day, but for today at least I'll be posting two. Thanks again for reading, and if you enjoyed or had some criticism please leave a review! See you guys in the next chapter**


	3. Chapter 2

Weiss was now 6. It has been two years since Theresia's death, and though it seemed like those wounds had healed, they never truly did. Weiss lost her mother, and her best friend. Anselm lost one of the two things he kept living for and keeping the company together for. Anselm was out for more days than he was before Theresia's death, mainly because work had picked up, as well as the covert battles taking place with the White Fang. Anselm did not like to see his daughter sad, but he knew he could not bring her true happiness.

One day, Anselm was deciding on a choice of a personal bodyguard for a campaign he was holding to expand his company. The decision was fairly simple, he chose Ozpin, one of his old friends from school, as well as one of the most well-known Huntsmen around. After bringing up the idea, Ozpin agreed, and said he would arrive at the Schnee mansion within an hour.

Soon, a knock was heard and Anselm ran over to open it for his friend. Opening the door, he saw Ozpin, but he also saw Ozpin wasn't alone. A little behind Ozpin, a young boy stood there. The boy had blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore black pants, as well as an orange shirt, with a solid blue overcoat. The overcoat looked like some kind a military uniform, golden buttons on the front, forming two vertical lines up the torso. Also on the front, by the heart, the was an orange "M". The jacket zipper was on the back, and the boy was wearing the jacket backwards, and had the clip on the collar clipped, with the zipper left undone.

"Who might this be, Oz?" Anselm asked, confused.

"This boy is someone I'm supposed to look after," Ozpin said. He leaned a little closer and whispered something into his ear, causing Anselm's eyes to go wide in shock.

"I understand," Anselm responded, nodding his head. "Please, come in. Oz, if you don't mind I need to speak with you in private. Oh, I don't believe I ever got your name young man," he said, turning his head back to the child.

"Sam," the boy said simply.

"Right, well Sam, one of the butler's will lead you to the main room. My daughter should be in there and having someone to play with her would make her happy," Anselm said, motioning to one of the servants.

Sam said nothing, as the servant led the way through the castle to the main room, where Weiss would be waiting. The castle was massive, and everything about it was also massive. There was an outer wall that protected and concealed the inner gardens and courtyards, as well as the lower levels of the castle. The castle was known throughout Atlas as White Castle, and it lived up to its name. The outer wall was white, the Castle interior and exterior were all different shades of white, and all over the castle there were grey banners and flags, with a white snowflake on them, the snowflake being the logo of the Schnee Dust Company. And everywhere you looked there were guards. Ever since the White Fang became hostile and basically declared war on the Schnee Dust Company, every square inch of land owned by Anselm Schnee was watched, 24/7.

The servant continued to lead Sam into Weiss' main room, and they continued to pass large doors, large courtyards, large rooms, and copious amounts of soldiers. Eventually, the two came upon an even larger door, bearing the Schnee logo on it. "Here we are, Weiss' main room. This way, sir," the servant moved to the door and opened it just enough for Sam to get through.

Inside the room it was just as massive, if not even more so than the rest of the castle. There were large bookshelves, a large desk, and a large indoor playset that hadn't seem to have been touched in quite some time. There was also a large table close to the center of the room, where a little girl sat, looking down at nothing in particular.

The servant closed the door behind Sam, leaving the two in there (probably not) alone. There were large balconies that probably held security guards and several surveillance cameras. Sam decided it best to try and at least interact with the little girl, guessing she was Weiss. Even as Sam slowly walked up to the table, Weiss never acknowledged him. Not until he pulled out a chair next to her did she react, seemingly drawn out of a trance.

"W-who are y-you?" Weiss asked, voice trembling a little. Weiss hardly, if ever saw anyone her age, so to have someone like that come up to her alone was quite terrifying, despite the boy's intention.

"Sam, I'm a friend of Ozpin," Sam responded coolly, trying not to startle the girl further.

Weiss had met Ozpin the day after her mother died, and he became a close friend to the family. So to hear he was here brought her spirits up a little bit. "Ozpin is here?" she asked.

"Yes, he and your dad needed to talk in private, so your dad said I could come here," he replied. "So what were you doing?" When Weiss got a scared look in her eye, even looked like tears were forming, Sam quickly asked, trying to calm her down, "Are you ok?"

"I-I'm fi-fine," Weiss responded, trying to hold back any tears. She wasn't going to cry in front of a stranger. "And its none of your business what I was doing," she said, curtly.

Sam showed an expression of hurt at her words, and Weiss let out a sigh, and tried to mend her previous statement, "I'm sorry, it's just something I'd rather not talk about, it's hard for me. I didn't mean to offend you."

Sam brightened up a little at her words, but then his face fell again slightly, "What's wrong? You can talk to me, its best to not keep things bothering you bottled up inside."

"It's nothing, maybe I'll tell you later, but I hardly even know who you are," she responded, trying to act slightly more friendly.

"I guess that's the best I'll get. Well, what would you like to know?" he asked, sitting up to better answer any questions.

"You said your name was Sam?" she asked, sitting up to meet his posture.

"Right, my name is Sam Engle," he responded cheerily, "At your service."

Weiss giggled at his response, and took notice of his attire. "If you don't mind me asking, what's with your clothes?" she asked with genuine curiosity.

"Oh, this? Well, my dad was in the military, and my mom wanted me to get my own little uniform, so she got me this, custom made. I can go back to the armor smith anytime I want to, to get it adjusted as I grow up," he replied. He shifted uncomfortably at the question, as if there was something more, but Weiss decided not to press.

"Do you like to play games?" Sam decided to ask a question of his own. "You have all this cool stuff, but it doesn't seem like you do anything with it."

Weiss tensed as he mentioned the toys and other playthings she had not touched since her mother and she last played together. Sam noticed Weiss tense, and decided it better to leave that subject. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to, I was just curious."

"I-its alright, just I haven't really played any games in a while," Weiss replied, gaining back some of her composure.

"Do you want to?" came the innocent question from Sam.

Weiss had never really wanted to play with anything after her mother had died, but at the same time did not want Sam to feel as if she rejected him, so she agreed. Sam introduced games he knew, as Weiss introduced games she knew to each other. It started out slow, but soon both Sam and Weiss were running around, smiles on their faces and laughing.

Overhead, in one of the balconies, both Ozpin and Anselm watched the two children, hidden. "Maybe all they need to help each other is one another," Ozpin commented.

"Maybe so," Anselm responded, watching his daughter as she ran around, apparently trying to tag Sam. She smiled and laughed, and she had not done that since Theresia's death. "Maybe so."

 **AN: Thanks for reading chapter 2, I hope you enjoyed! Yes, Sam Engle is an OC that just kind of popped up in my head, and if you have any questions they will most likely be answered later in the story. There's lots to tell, and I'm still a little new to this, so please be patient with me! I'll be posting at least once a day(hopefully), maybe more a day if I have the content available. Again, thanks for reading, and I'll see you in chapter 3!**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you guys so much for reading this so far. I hope you guys enjoy it so far. So now I present: Chapter 3! Thank you again, and please leave a review to help me get better at writing good content!**

Today was Weiss' 8th birthday. Her father had planned all sorts of fun, waking up early and getting treated to massages, having a lunch together with her friends, well friend, and spending the afternoon running around playing, or watching movies until dinner. Then she would get her cake, as well as open up all her presents.

What Weiss had been expecting was a servant to wake her up early, so she could have breakfast and begin the festivities. What she got was something she hadn't been expecting. The sound of the door being kicked open and someone landing on her, screaming "Happy birthday!" in her was definitely not expected. Weiss shot up, coming face to face with Sam, who had jumped on her bed to wake her.

"Dunce!" she nearly screamed, flicking him on the forehead.

"Now, now, play nice," someone said from the door.

Weiss turned to the door to see both Ozpin and her father standing, smiles on their faces. "Happy birthday, sweetie," Anselm said.

Weiss ran up to both Ozpin and her father to hug them, Sam following behind her. The day went on as how it was supposed to, Weiss and Sam were treated to high class breakfast, a high class massage, and relaxing with one another until lunch time.

As Weiss sat back in her chair, Sam raised his head and looked over at her. "How have you been, Weiss?" he asked her. Sam and Ozpin had been gone for a month, while Ozpin was on a mission, and Sam had gone with him.

"I've been fine, thank you," she responded. "I've missed you though."

"I know, I've missed you too," he replied, sounding guilty. "I wished I could've stayed here, but I don't think your dad would've been ok with that."

"It's ok Sam," she told him, trying to reassure him. But something he said caught her off guard. "Why couldn't you have just stayed with your parents?"

Sam's eyes widened and he looked to the ground, tensing up. "M-my father is off on a tour in the m-military, and my m-mom is off at a business conference for 3 m-months," he responded, trying his best to control his voice.

"I-I see," Weiss responded, surprised by his response.

"Weiss! Sam! Lunch is ready!" Ozpin called from the dining room.

"Coming!" Sam called back. "C'mon, lets go! I'm starving!"

"You dolt, we ate not even 5 hours ago," she responded, giggling at his excitement.

"That's five hours too long! Have you forgotten already? I'm always hungry!" Sam responded cheerily, grabbing Weiss' hand and began pulling her to the dining room.

"D-dunce, slow down!" Weiss called, trying to break free from Sam's grasp.

Eventually Sam let her go, and they continued to walk down to the dining room. Meanwhile, Ozpin and Anselm were having a talk.

"You can't be serious Oz," Anselm said in disbelief.

"It's true, and that's why I'm telling you now," Ozpin responded calmly.

"I-I'm sorry but I can't just take him-"Anselm was cut short by the door opening up.

"What's for lunch?" Sam called, Weiss trying to stifle a small smile next to him.

The next couple of hours went by normal for Sam and Weiss, while Ozpin and Anselm went to continue their previous talk in private.

"Oz, you can't honestly expect me to believe he's actually-"Anselm began.

"Enough, I told you the truth. He is what he is, and I know that him being here, he will be happy. He won't be able to go with me any longer," Ozpin responded, trying his best to remain composed.

"I can't take him in, you know that!" Anselm quietly yelled back at Ozpin. "I want to help him yes, but if he stays then it will just cause more pain."

"So what will you have me do then?" Ozpin shot back, anger easily recognizable in his voice.

"There is one way to know he will no longer feel pain…" Anselm said in a low whisper.

"Are you seriously suggesting I..." Ozpin tried to say, shocked at what his friend was implying

"Oz, there is no other way. He stays here, he is brought to the public and even more try for our heads. Sending him out into hiding and leaving him nothing will cause more pain than he has already had. You must execute him. Just… do it quickly, so he feels no pain," Anselm said, sighing as he finished. "I want to do something for him, but anything I can do will only harm him further."

"And what of your daughter? Those two have gotten extremely close in their short two years together," Ozpin reasoned.

"Either choice I pick will cause pain, I'd rather get the pain over with, rather than the fear of whenever it will come down the road," Anselm responded.

"And what if it doesn't?" Ozpin tried to get through to Anselm, this was a bad idea.

"We don't know, but I can't risk my daughter any more than necessary," Anselm replied, even though his eyes were dull and sad. "Please, stop arguing with me, Oz. This is something I definitely don't want to do, but we don't have a choice."

Ozpin was tempted to beat sense into Anselm, but controlled his emotions, "And when exactly would you have me… dispose of him?" Ozpin asked, dejectedly.

"After dinner, when you both go home," Anselm said.

"I see," Ozpin hissed out, and turned to see the two children watching a movie in the other room. Unless Ozpin's eyes were deceiving him, they looked like they were holding hands. You're going to regret this, Anselm.

Both Weiss and Sam had indeed gotten very close, maybe even closer than friends, but they didn't really know, since they were both eight. But whenever the two were apart, they longed to see each other, counting the days, the hours, the minutes until they saw one another again. And Anselm was trying to see the end of it. To protect his daughter. Ozpin didn't see where his conclusion was coming from, and refused even thinking about killing Sam. But, if he brought him back here, Anselm will know he disobeyed his trust. Ozpin quickly formed up a plan in his head, and waited for dinner's end.

As the movie came to a close, one of the servants came to bring them to dinner, and as he walked in he froze, looking at the pair. Sam's eyes were focused on the screen, one arm around Weiss, the other hand holding Weiss'. Weiss had her head leaning on Sam's shoulder, and looked as if she were asleep. Sam noticed the servant, and signaled him to be quiet, and to leave, so Sam could wake Weiss peacefully. After the servant left, Sam planted a kiss on Weiss' forehead, whispering softly that it was time to get up.

Weiss stirred, snuggling closer into Sam, and he sighed and let out a quiet chuckle. "C'mon Weiss, dinner should be ready anytime now."

"Ughhhh fine," Weiss pouted, reluctant to get up from their position.

Sam stifled giggles, and a big smile dawned on his face. "C'mon," he said, "we don't want to keep your dad waiting and wondering what we're doing in here."

Weiss blushed furiously, and flicked Sam on the forehead. "D-dunce…"

The two left the room silently, holding hands until they came to the dining room. Dinner was relatively quiet, and they soon finished up.

"I'm sorry, but I think it's time we get you home, Sam," Ozpin motioned to get up.

"Aww… but today was so much fun, I don't want it to end!" Sam pouted, wishing to stay as long as he could with Weiss.

"I'm sorry Sam, but we need to go," Ozpin replied.

As Ozpin headed towards the door, Sam ran up and hugged Weiss. "I love you, Weiss. I'll never ever forget you, no matter where I am. Promise me you'll do the same?"

"I-I love you too Sam. I promise," Weiss responded, her face turning a deeper and deeper red.

"C'mon Sam!" Ozpin called from the door.

Anselm walked up next to her daughter after the two pulled away, and he put his arm around her. "Goodbye, Mr. Engle," Anselm said, smiling.

"See you later, Sam," Weiss added, waving as Sam walked toward the door. Sam waved back and Ozpin closed the door behind them. After a few moments of silence, there was a loud bang. Soon after, everything was quiet again. Weiss heard the sound and was immediately startled. That's the same sound that I heard when my mother was killed… no… it can't be! "D-daddy, what w-was that?" she asked, voice threatening to give out.

"I got a message from Ozpin. It appears that that sound was… Sam. I-I'm sorry, Weiss," Anselm said, tears already forming in both of their eyes.

Weiss refused to believe it, and she ran. She ran into her room and jumped on her bed and cried. She cried and cried, hoping to wake up from this horrible nightmare.

The only problem was she wasn't dreaming

Sam was gone.


	5. Chapter 4

Taiyang Xiao Long was a well-known huntsman in the Patch. An artist on the battlefield, his skills rivaled the best warriors out there. However, when his wife left him with only his daughter, Yang Xiao Long, he was lost. He wandered from place to place in the Patch, losing money since he couldn't work when he had to care for Yang.

But as all hope seemed to fade, a new light came into play. A woman wearing a long white cloak came up to both Tai and Yang as they were looking for another place to camp out. "Do you guys need some help?" she asked, trying to get a better look at them to see if she could identify them.

"What do you want?" came the sharp reply from Taiyang.

"I want to help you," came a sincere response. Taiyang had grown to trust no one very easily, even people he was originally close to. He hadn't bothered to turn around and look at the stranger until he heard her answer.

"Who are you?" Taiyang asked, dumbfounded. The woman was wearing a long white cloak, over her red battle gear. She had her hood up, and you could make out silver eyes behind her dark brown hair.

"Summer, my name is Summer Rose," she responded kindly. "Who might you two be?"

"My name is Taiyang Xiao Long, and this is my daughter Yang," he responded, trying to meet her tone.

"You two look like you're looking for a place to stay. You can always come back with me, my home isn't too far away and I have spare rooms," Summer responded, looking to help the poor father-daughter duo.

"No, that quite alright, we will be fine…" Taiyang tried his best to decline. _She's beautiful, but I can't trust her! Don't trust anyone! Maybe she's just trying to be nice… Or she could be trying to use you! Brain that doesn't make any sense._

"Please, I insist," Summer's response brought Taiyang out of his internal arguing.

"Fine, we'll go with you," Taiyang sighed in defeat.

"Great! Follow me!" Summer bounded cheerfully down the sidewalk, stopping only when she came to her front door. Taiyang gathered up what was left of their stuff, and picked up Yang and put her on his back, and followed Summer slowly.

It's been half a year since Summer let Taiyang and Yang Xiao Long into her household. Ever since then, they decided to stay for a while and take turns watching Yang, while the other would go out on hunts, earning the three of the some lien. One day, Summer returns from one of her hunts, but she comes back with a deep wound on her side.

Taiyang grabs Summer, placing her in the car, as he went to lock the door and told Yang that he would be back soon, and everything would be fine. Taiyang drove as fast as he could, Summer needed help, badly. Eventually Taiyang pulled into the hospital, parked, and ran inside to get help. An emergency crew soon came out and brought Summer into the infirmary to be stabilized, and to try and heal the wound.

Taiyang paced around the waiting room, time dragging on unbearably. Whenever he got tired of pacing, he would sit down and shake his leg nervously, hoping a doctor would come and tell him Summer was going to be ok. Over the half a year they knew each other, Summer and Tai had grown very close. _I can't lose anyone else… I still need to tell her!_

As Tai lost track of time, he continued to contemplate his feelings for Summer. _I didn't think it was possible, but I've actually found someone I love again. She came to help when no one else would. I can't lose her! Please, whatever god there is out there, don't take her from me!_

His thoughts were interrupted when the sound of footsteps approached him, and stopped right next to him. "Mr. Xiao Long?" the nurse asked quietly.

"Is she ok? Is she dead? Please don't tell me she's dead. She's fine, right? She has to be… she has to-"Tai started hopelessly rambling.

"Mr. Xiao Long, Summer Rose is fine. She is in stable condition and is resting peacefully now. It looks like you could use some rest too," the nurse commented.

Tai could barely hold in his excitement. "Please tell me whenever she wakes up, I need to go and take care of my daughter."

"Of course, Mr. Xiao Long, we will notify you immediately," the nurse responded.

 _She's ok, she's going to live_ , Tai repeated in his head like a mantra. He got home shortly thereafter, picking up Yang and carrying her to bed, whispering to her that everything is ok, and that it's time to rest. Summer is going to live.

And when I see her tomorrow, I'm going to tell her exactly how I feel.


	6. Chapter 5

Three months after the hospital trip, Taiyang proposed to Summer, to which she responded with at least a thousand yes'. Summer was actually already pregnant, and the marriage would make their connection to each other truly official. Taiyang grew back to be the most respected huntsman in the Patch, and by his side would be Summer Rose, soon to be Summer Xiao Long. The two of them had gotten a babysitter for Yang so that they could go on hunts together. Life was great.

Taiyang and Summer even met powerful huntsman named Ozpin. The three of them had become very close since they met the day after Summer was let out of the hospital. One day, when Ozpin came to visit before another mission with the soon to be Mr. and Mrs. Xiao Long, he had brought a family with him. There was a boy there, and he wore black pants and a blue military overcoat, with an orange "M" on it. He looked to be about two, Yang's age. The father had a more full military-like uniform: black armored bottoms, and full blue coat that had two rows of buttons along the front, heavily armored. The coat also had shoulder pads, and underneath each of those pads was an orange star. The mother had a full blue suit, spotted with black all over her body. It was a tight suit that allowed the wearer to be extremely agile.

"Who might these people be, Oz?" Tai asked when he opened the door for them.

"This is Mark Engle, as well as his wife Susan Engle," Ozpin said, motioning to each as he introduced them. "And this is their son, Sam."

"Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Engle, my name is Taiyang Xiao Long. Come in, come in!" he replied cheerfully as he stepped as side so they could enter.

"Excuse the mess, I didn't know we'd be having so many visitors," Tai said, as he led them to the living room.

"It's quite alright," Mark Engle replied, sitting down on one of the couches there.

"We're expecting one more person," Ozpin stated, looking at his scroll for the time.

"Actually, I'm already here," a voice claimed from another room. A few moments later the door had flown open, and Qrow stepped in, bowing to the three newcomers. Qrow was Summer's brother, and Tai had met him when he went back to the hospital.

"Greetings, old friend," Ozpin said, walking over to shake hands with Qrow.

"Good to see you too, Oz," Qrow retorted, taking the hand Ozpin had extended for him.

"So, any reason you brought these three here, Oz?" Taiyang asked, breaking the two from their greeting.

"Actually, yes," Ozpin responded. "These two here are extremely talented huntsmen, and I wanted to get them acquainted with you two, so you will be able to take part in missions together down the road."

"Sounds interesting enough, we are kind of down one," Qrow commented, motioning to the main bedroom door. "Summer's baby is due just a little before Yang's third birthday."

"So she's out of commission for a few months, got it," Ozpin gathered. "No problem, and the boy can stay here with Yang and Summer when we go out on missions."

"Sounds good, what's on the agenda this time?" Tai asked.

"Nothing too major, for all of us anyway. Big pack of Ursa just destroyed a town and made it their new nest. We go in, take out the Ursa, and come back out," Mark retorted, joining in the conversation.

"Sounds easy enough," Qrow thought out loud, popping his knuckles while saying so.

"I hope it will be the first of many missions we have together, to bring the world to a better place," Mark added.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Tai grabbed his weapon and headed for the door. The other adults followed suit, the Engle parents saying goodbye to their son for now. This would be the first of many missions that they all will face together. Eventually, Mark and Susan needed to tell Qrow, Tai, and Ozpin who they really are. When they do, they refuse to believe them, but they knew in their hearts it was true. Because of who they were, the Engle's would have a price on their heads, and one day it will catch up to them and bring them down.

 **AN: Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry I dropped off for a while, between school, technical problems, and writer's block, I've had a hard time getting stories together. I have the next chapter finished and ready, and we have finally met the entire OC family. You guys will learn more about them in the future. And if you didn't put it together already, the previous chapter, as well as this chapter, take place before the first three chapters. Anyway, sorry I was gone, but I'm back and ready for more content! Reviews always are welcome, but are never required. I really appreciate you guys, even if there is only one person out there reading this!**


	7. Chapter 6

"C'mon Ruby!" Summer called, laughing as the she and the little one ran out into the field. It had been two years since Summer, Taiyang, and Qrow were introduced to the Engle's. The group had gone on several missions together, and had brought down many Grimm forces, protecting and expanding humanity's claim on Remnant. Also, because of missions and other complications, Taiyang and Summer had to postpone their marriage, and when Summer gave birth, she named her Ruby Rose.

Today, all of them, Summer, Taiyang, Yang, Ruby, Qrow, Ozpin, Mark, Susan, and Sam had decided to go out and have a picnic together, celebrating the times they had had together. It was in the afternoon, and they planned to spend the night staring up at the star filled sky. Summer and Susan were playing with Ruby, Yang, and Sam, while Qrow, Taiyang, Ozpin, and Mark were having a drink by the grill they had brought.

"Summer, Sue, dinner is ready!" Mark called out to the two mothers, motioning to the burgers from the grill. They all laughed together as they told stories and watched the children play.

After dinner was over, the sun had already begun to set, and they went out to lie in the fields and look up at the night sky. The stars began appearing slowly, but one by one, they filled they sky in all sorts of patterns and constellations, the shattered moon up there as well. Things were peaceful and perfect.

But things can change in a heartbeat.

The happy group lying in the field was being watched, both by sets of red, hungry eyes and waiting patient human eyes. The red eyes belonged to creatures of Grimm, and soon after they had started stalking their prey in the field, they made their presence known in an attack. A beowolf jumped out and tried to land on Qrow, but Ozpin shot it out of the air with his cane weapon.

After seeing the beowolf, Summer and Susan took the children to find a place to hide, while the Oz, Tai, Qrow, and Mark took on the pack of beowolves. Summer found a ditch that they could hide the children and help fight if need be, and motioned for the others to get down into the ditch. The children watched in awe and horror as they saw the other adults fighting the monsters.

Qrow was slicing through the beowolves with his scythe, Mark ripping through them with his saber, Taiyang shooting them down with his dual machine gun blades, and Ozpin beating them down and shooting them with his cane. At first, it seemed the beowolf pack was never ending, but after a few minutes of fighting, they began to thin. Summer began thanking whatever gods there were above watching them for letting this be only a minor thing, and that no one had gotten hurt.

But this fight had only just begun.

While the women and children were watching the men fighting the Grimm, there was a group of three approaching them. Just as Summer was standing up from the ditch, preparing to step out once the battlefield seemed clear, a flash lit up the area, and someone appeared behind Summer, something black and shiny stabbed through her chest. Two more figures appeared and beat Susan out of the ditch. The two figures proceeded to beat Susan until her body was broken all over, and finished her off with a shot to the head. The children began screaming and crying loudly, and Ozpin could just barely hear them.

Ozpin looked over a felt time slow, almost to a stop. Summer had been impaled on a sword, blow flowing quickly out of her chest, her eyes already glazed and lifeless. The two other figures stood over Susan, smoke coming from the barrel of one of their guns, brain matter and blood surrounding her head. And in the ditch, Ozpin saw the children, faces contorted with anger, sadness, shock, and fear.

The beowolves were dealt with, and the others soon heard the gunshot and looked over to the newcomers as well. Mark and Taiyang saw their loved ones dead, the two leaving Susan's body, and the other drawing her blade from Summer, and throwing her aside. The three figures began walking towards Ozpin and the other adults, and soon came into the light. One was a male, with grey hair and grey and black battle clothing. His weapons were built into his shoes, two guns in the heels. Another was a dark woman with mint green hair, eyes red. Her weapons were two swords, slung behind her on her hips. The last one was an older female, hair dark as the night, and dress a dark red with yellow patterns sewn into it. Her eyes were golden and menacing, staring holes through her opponent's souls.

"Who are you? Answer me before I just kill you anyway!" Taiyang screamed, most likely only seeing red, seeking blood.

The older woman simply laughed and heaved a sigh. "Fool, our names do not matter, you will simply just take them to the grave anyway." Her gaze landed on each of them, and she resumed speaking. "If you must know, I am Cinder Fall. This is Mercury Black, and this is Emerald Sustrai."

"You son of a bitch!" Mark screamed and charged at Cinder.

Mercury and Emerald raised their weapons, but Cinder motioned them off, as if to say leave them to me. They complied, and were content with sitting back and watching the show. Mark raised his saber, and launched an assault of strikes aimed at Cinder's torso, but Cinder made sure to block each strike with her own blade. Eventually, Cinder decided to go from defensive to offensive, and struck her blade forward, finding flesh as her blade cut Mark's cheek. He took a step back, wiping some of the blood off, and became even more enraged. He charged at Cinder again, aiming his saber at her heart.

But Cinder was faster.

She dodged to the side and her own blade went through Mark's back, shattering his spine and ripping through his internal organs.

"NO!" Taiyang screamed, running into the fray. Qrow soon followed, and Ozpin hesitated for a moment, and then charged in as well.

Mercury and Emerald had enough of the sideline though, and raised their weapons again to fight the new intruders. Mercury took on Qrow, Emerald took on Taiyang, leaving Cinder to draw her blade from Mark, dispose of his body, and fight Ozpin. The battle was not going well. Mercury was playing around with Qrow, dodging his attacks with ease as Qrow was blinded by rage. Emerald countered each of Taiyang's blows, and retaliated each one of them. Cinder was taking Ozpin down more slowly, torturing him with her own deep blows. Eventually, Mercury nailed Qrow in the head and knocked him out cold. Emerald followed suit, knocking out Taiyang as well. Now, only Ozpin remained conscious, but he had already suffered deep wounds from Cinder.

"Now, to finish you off," Cinder proclaimed smugly.

What Cinder didn't know was that clouds were forming overhead. Ozpin, however, did and looked up in confusion. The three assaulters were also confused, and looked at the large storm clouds forming over their battlefield. Soon, the ground began to shake, and lightning began to strike.

"THAT'S… ENOUGH!" a deep and overpowering voice filled the air. This confused them even further, for the voice came from the ditch with the children in it. But when Ozpin looked over, he saw no ordinary child.

Sam stood there, his eyes white and electricity began flowing through his body. He began to grow in size, both in height and in muscle. Lightning began striking closer and more often, the ground shaking even more.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE, DEMON," Sam called, blank eyes staring at Cinder. "YOU DIE HERE!"

Sam continued to grow in size, stopping until he was as tall as Ozpin, despite being only four years old, his muscles the size of a professional wrestler. Electricity flowed more obviously through his body, and the lightning strikes came even closer, almost on top of them. He began to be consumed by a blue light field, electricity striking off of it. Finally, a lightning strike found its target, and hit the light field. The field exploded, and revealed the fully grown and developed four year old child Sam Engle.

"THIS BATTLE ENDS HERE! I WILL HAVE YOUR HEADS!" Sam shouted out, his voice distorted and deep. Mercury and Emerald looked on, terrified, and tried to draw up their weapons. Cinder looked dumbfounded, but quickly tried to compose herself and prepare for an attack.

But when the attack came, no one could see it coming.

Within a fraction of a second, Sam disappeared, then reappeared hovering behind the three. "PREPARE TO DINE IN HELL!" Sam called. Mercury and Emerald couldn't even turn around in time, and each of them had one of Sam's feet smashing into the back of their necks. This sent them flying, eventually colliding with nearby trees. By the time Cinder had turned around, Sam was face to face with her, and connected his fist into her gut. The force of the blow itself knocked Cinder back a little, and soon began to cough up a little blood.

When Sam saw the blood, he could only smirk. "HOW EASILY YOU KILLED THE REST, BUT WERE SO EASILY BEATEN BY ME," Sam taunted.

"I am not beaten yet, beast!" Cinder spat back, blood flowing slowly down her chin. She charged at Sam and heard Mercury and Emerald behind her as well. They all screamed out battle cries, but were constantly beaten back down by Sam almost as soon as they got up. They continued to throw themselves at Sam, and he effortlessly kicked them into the mud, over and over. After a short while he began to laugh uncontrollably, his mind lost in pure fury.

Ozpin watched this spectacle from a little ways away, eyes wide in shock and horror. He got up and hobbled over to Qrow and Taiyang to see if they were okay.

Sam continued to beat them, until he was done playing around. He picked up Emerald and Mercury by their necks and slammed their backs into each other. Sam could feel their bones contorting and snapping as the contact was made, their screams rang clear through the night. Emerald and Mercury fell unconscious, and Sam cast them aside, wishing to make his last target suffer.

"THIS PLACE WILL BE YOUR GRAVE, WITCH!" Sam called.

Cinder couldn't respond, her body was heaving with the just the effort of standing. But she wasn't going to let herself get beaten so easily. She conjured up some fire balls and began throwing them at Sam. Sam raised one of his hands and shot each fire ball with lightning, dissipating the fire.

"GOOD TRY, BUT NOT GOOD ENOUGH. TIME TO END THIS!" Sam bellowed. Cinder could only watch as Sam surged towards her and pick her up, throwing her where Emerald and Mercury lay. Sam charged up electricity that was flowing through his body and concentrated it into hard light energy, forming an explosive energy ball. He continued to charge it up to grow it in shape, then threw it at the three collapsed warriors. The ball landed in the middle of them, exploding and sending their bodies flying.

After the three assailants were disposed of, Sam's body began losing its supercharge. He began to return to his normal size, and walked over to his parents, each lying cold and dead in the grass. He collapsed by his mother, back at his regular size and went unconscious. Ozpin ran over to him as best he could to see if he was ok, and when he got there he could see tear streaks on his face. He ran over to the ditch to see if Ruby and Yang were ok, and he found Yang holding Ruby, and both of the unconscious. He pulled out his scroll and dialed an emergency number to get them medical assistance immediately.

While Ozpin waited, he went over to try and wake Qrow and Taiyang. As he was trying to do so, a thought came up in his head. _What the hell just happened? How did Sam do that? We know what the Engle's were, but even that was unique._

These thoughts continued to plague his mind, and he looked over at the strange boy next to his dead mother.

 **AN: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! ... You'll find out later :P Remember, this story is a prequel to a story I'm still coming up with in my head. I'm still piecing it together, and I got the solid idea of where this is going. Thank you guys so much for reading so far, and remember that reviews are very well appreciated, but not required. See you guys and girls in the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 7

After the battle with Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury, Ozpin vowed to protect and care for Sam, as he had just lost his family. Taiyang fell into a dark depression, but kept moving on with the help of his two daughters and Qrow. One day, a letter for Ozpin came in the mail from Beacon Academy. The letter requested him to come and take over as headmaster for the school, which he accepted. Packing their things, Sam and Ozpin headed out for Beacon, before being called out to White Castle in Atlas.

 **4 years after the events of White Castle**

Blake Belladonna was a cat faunas, incredibly fast and agile. She was respected by her peers for her ability in combat, as well as her skills in stealth. All of these things were respected and honored traits within the White Fang. Blake had become a member of the organization when she was just a little girl, and helped at all of the protests, wanting to be at the front of them all. When the White Fang resorted to violence, she only stayed because she knew she would be bullied and mistreated in the outside world because of her faunas features.

While she was in the White Fang, she met one of the leader's son, Adam Taurus. Adam and Blake did a lot of things together, and had become close over the years. In a couple more years, Adam, age 15, would be one of the leaders of the White Fang forces and operations. Blake, age 12, would be going on her first late night robbery tonight, getting some food for local homeless Faunas. In a couple more hours, she would head out, dressed up in her midnight black suit and signature White Fang mask.

"Ready for tonight?" Adam asked Blake, watching as she paced around in the room in her uniform.

"About as ready as I'll ever be," she retorted, not once slowing in her pacing.

Adam motioned to her to stop, and sat her down next to him. "You need to relax, Blake. Everything will be fine, I know it," he told her.

"What happens if I get caught, though?" she asked, nervousness still overpowering her senses.

"Then you'll beat them down like you did to me in that sparing match yesterday, silly," Adam responded, trying his best to play around with her so she could relax.

She remembered the match, Adam is a bull faunas, and relishes in one on one, face to face combat. So when Blake used her semblance to make clones of herself, she could get Adam from behind, winning the match. "I guess you're right," she smiled.

Adam, pleased that he was able to cheer her up, reached his arm around her and pulled her close. Blake didn't complain, and moved with him, reaching her arms around his stomach. They sat like that for they don't know how long, waiting for the right time. Eventually, the clock struck midnight, and the two pulled away, knowing it was time to move.

"Good luck out there," Adam told her as she began to walk away.

"You know me, I'll be fine," came a more confident reply from Blake.

Adam smiled at her words, and walked towards the center of the White Fang camp they were stationed in. Turning her head towards Vale, Blake looked for the best path to reach her target, and began moving quickly and silently against the shadows. Tonight, there would be no moon shining, leaving the perfect cover of darkness.

Blake moved through the alleys, and eventually came up to her target store, _Pattillo Market_. The lights were off, and the sign on the door read closed. Blake climbed her way on top of the building, knowing the front door would be locked. She found window on top that she could open, and dropped down silently into the store.

She created a couple of clones and began to pack food into bags, and lifted them out onto the roof. Things were going smoothly, but little did Blake know that she was being watched. A young boy was watching her, still in his work uniform. The boy had blonde hair and blue eyes, a muscular build, and to top it off had a name tag that read "Sam". When it looked like Blake was almost done, he decided to make his presence known. He cleared his throat, and watched Blake tense up.

Blake turned her head to the noise, and when she found the source, she lost most of the fear in her mind. The boy just looked like a usual store worker, probably either a night guard or a cashier who was staying overtime and would lock up. Sam watched her and stood strong, not faltering a second.

"You know you're stealing that, right?" Sam asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing? Of course I'm stealing it!" Blake responded, exasperated at the stupidity of the question.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, ma'am," Sam retorted, and took a step forward.

"And what are you gonna do, call the police?" Blake asked, shrugging off any idea that this worker was a threat.

Sam took a deep breath and sighed, "No, I'm not. I know you're part of the White Fang and you are fighting and stealing for Faunas' rights. Just, ask yourself: Is this how we should do this?"

"E-excuse me?" Blake was taken aback by his statement.

"I support the Faunas in every way, except the White Fang. You shouldn't have to resort to violence and breaking the law to try and get your way. You have to do things the right way, or all any other humans will think of you as monsters. Is that what you want?" he asked her, attempting to reason with the cat girl.

Blake pondered his question, even second guessing herself being involved in the White Fang's operations. Then, she shook her head, "Stop trying to manipulate me! You don't care about the Faunas, no human ever has!" Blake gathered the rest of the stolen goods, and charged up to the window and left with the food in her and her clone's hands. Sam attempted to stop her, but then stopped himself, thinking it would be better to let her go for now. Instead of chasing her, he took inventory of what she had stolen, and wrote a check to cover the missing groceries.

After a couple of minutes, Blake had finally reached the White Fang encampment they had set up nearby Vale not too long ago. White Fang guards ran out to her and helped her carry the food in, putting in storage to keep until they could give to the homeless the next morning.

After setting the food down, Blake wandered up to her room and fell back against the wall, sliding down until she was sitting on the floor. Then, there was a knock on her door. "It's open," she called.

Opening the door, Adam stepped in and searched for the source of the voice, and found her sat up against the far wall of her room. "How did it go?" Adam asked, tired after having stayed up most of the day.

"Ran into a store worker, but he didn't even try to stop me, besides with words," Blake responded, exhaustion also showing in her voice.

Adam perked up at hearing Blake's comment. "What did this person say?" Adam asked quietly.

"He was a human, and he was saying all of these things how he cares about the Faunas, or that he thinks the White Fang is doing things the wrong way. It's nothing, I'm fine," she responded.

"The White Fang has no other choice in what we can do anymore. This is what we have to do. If some humans have to be hurt in the process, it's what has to be done," Adam retorted, quietly but confidently.

Blake was taken aback by his words, but said nothing about it, other than nodding her head. _What's gotten into Adam? He always talks about doing the right thing, but now he is talk about hurting innocent people? Could that store worker have been right? No, he can't be. I must have just misheard Adam_. Blake refused to believe that the human she had met had meant any good in his statements, and continued to serve and fight for the White Fang's cause.

 **AN: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Yesterday this story, being my first, got over 300 views! That's awesome! Thank you guys so much for actually taking time to read this, it means a lot to me. Anyway, always remember that reviews are welcomed and appreciated, but not required. See you guys next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 8

**2 years later**

Blake was on a patrol, checking out the borders of the White Fang territory they resided in outside of Vale, securing the area from any intruders, Grimm or human. Oddly enough, in an area that was usually overrun with Grimm creatures, it was quiet. _Must have moved off after our last attacks,_ Blake thought to herself. She continued walking a little ways, and then thought she could hear something in the distance. _That's not coming from the camp, what is going on over there?_

Blake burst out into a run to where the noise was coming from, and when she got there her eyes stretched wide in shock. In the grassy clearing, a single blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy was fighting more creatures of Grimm than Blake had seen before in her life. She thought the boy looked familiar, and memories of the robbery two years ago came flowing back to her. "What the hell is he doing out here, fighting Grimm?" she asked herself quietly.

The boy was fighting with a sword in one hand, and a rifle in the other. The rifle switched from automatic, to semi-automatic, and into shotgun forms. The sword had a yellow hilt, and with the sword he used his semblance, which seems to be electricity, and lashed out with electrical strikes and slashes.

Blake watched in awe as Beowolves, Ursa, Boarbatusks, and even Death Stalkers fall by either his sword or his rifle. Eventually, the ranks of Grimm forces had been thinned out, and the surviving Grimm had retreated back into other parts of the forest. Blake didn't know what to do, she couldn't leave him there in her territory, but she couldn't just walk up to him and force him to leave after seeing what she did. What she didn't know is that Sam knew she was there, and had begun sneaking up to her.

"You can go ahead and come out, I know you're there," Sam called to Blake.

When Blake heard him she froze, and internally began to panic. Trying her best to steel herself, she stood up and walked out into the clearing.

"Fancy meeting you again, Ms. Belladonna," Sam said as she walked out.

Blake was taken aback by this. How did Sam know her name? That's impossible, isn't it? "I-I think you have me mistaken with someone else," Blake stuttered in reply.

"Blake you don't have to lie. I know who you are," Sam responded coolly. "You are Blake Belladonna, age 14. You've been in the White Fang for ten years, assuming you haven't left. And since you are here then I know you haven't. Remember our little chat?" he asked her.

"Y-yes, I remember," she retorted, her voice getting smaller.

"You have nothing to fear from me, Ms. Belladonna. I would rather us be friends than enemies," he said, reacting to her voice. When she nodded, he continued, "I'm sure you've seen what the White Fang has been doing recently. I'm telling you Blake the White Fang is not the way for change, it's a way for anarchy."

"What are you talking about, we haven't done anything!" Blake retorted, anger and confusion filling her voice.

"So you don't know, do you?" he asked her, already knowing the answer.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. We've done nothing beyond what you caught me doing these past two years," she responded, defending her organization.

"Then they have been keeping you blind," Sam commented, disappointment in his tone. "Allow me to show you the recent news headline from Vale."

Sam pulled out his scroll and pulled up the extranet. He pulled up the news page, and motioned Blake to come and look. When she saw what was on the screen, she gasped and pulled a hand up to her mouth, eyes beginning to water. Five White Fang soldiers were pictured, and they each had at least an assault rifle in their hands, unloading clips into a crowd of people at the Vale supermarket. One of the soldiers pictured had familiar red hair, and she recognized it to be Adam immediately. Taking her reaction in, he scrolled down, where another story came up where an elementary school which had both human and faunas students had been bombed, and a red haired bull faunas was on video claiming responsibility, wearing his White Fang mask.

"This happened within the last month, the shooting happened a couple of days ago. This is what the White Fang is doing. They aren't fighting for rights, they are fighting for the sake of fighting. This isn't equality, this is terror!" Sam exclaimed at her, and Blake took a step backwards.

"T-that can't be tr-true. Y-you're lying!" Blake yelled back at Sam.

Sam sighed. "Have you not noticed a change in your friend? I know who that red-haired faunas is, its Adam Taurus. He is becoming a monster, and this proves it!" Sam yelled back.

"Don't you dare call him a monster!" Blake screamed out. "You're wrong! Just stop lying to me and leave!"

"I'm not lying. You can ask Adam himself about what the White Fang is doing. I'll be back, and if you know what is best for the faunas, you will leave the White Fang," Sam said calmly, grabbing his weapons and walking away. Blake remained silent as Sam left, and then made a mad dash back to the fort that the White Fang had established in the woods. Blake ran right past the guards and ran up to Adam's quarters.

Blake barged door Adam's door, shocking him out of his notebook. "Blake, what the hell is going on?" he yelled at her.

"Is there something you haven't been telling me? What is the White Fang doing that I don't know about?" she screamed in reply.

Hearing her words, Adam tensed up. _She's not supposed to know about that…How did she find out?_ "What are you talking about?" he asked, trying his best to remain calm and cool.

"Are we attacking innocent people? I saw in the news about the attacks, and I saw you in them. What have you been doing?" she questioned, fury and sadness creeping in her voice.

Adam took a deep breath, and sighed in defeat. "Yes, Blake, I was responsible for those attacks," he said simply.

"How could you do that? What were you thinking?" she questioned, already beginning to cry.

"I was doing what was right! We don't have any other choice! That's the only way they will listen, you know that as well as I do!" Adam screamed at her, rage building up since the start of this questioning.

"How is killing innocent people the right thing to do?" she yelled back.

"Those people were NOT innocent! They were humans and all humans have done nothing but treat us like dirt. No human is innocent!" Adam retorted sharply.

"And what about the faunas you killed?" she brought up.

"Those faunas were just collateral damage. If they knew what was good for the faunas then they would've joined us, then they wouldn't have died," Adam replied matter-of-factly.

Blake stared at him in disbelief. _What if that human boy was right? Is Adam becoming a monster? Should I leave?_ Adam shook her out of her thoughts by saying, "Leave now, Blake. Come by later after you have cooled down, and only then."

Blake only nodded her head and left. _I can't stay here any longer, not now that I know what they are really doing here. That human boy said he would come back, maybe then is the time I can leave. I can't leave now, other White Fang will see me trying and either stop me or kill me. All that matters now is leaving, there has to be a better way, hasn't there?_

 **AN: Hey guys, how am I doing? Like the story so far? I know I'm enjoying making it, and I'm glad people are actually taking time to read it. You guys are amazing, thank you so much! Let me know if you enjoyed the chapter and what not. See you in the next chapter**


	10. Chapter 9

**2 years later**

Ever since the events at White Castle 8 years ago, Weiss Schnee had limited herself to no one but her family, except for a few times with press and business leaders. She had been training to become a huntress, able to defend herself if need be. With the White Fang attacks, she very well might have to, since she is the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. Ever since Sam had died, she refused to see any suitor of any sort. She had lost her mother and Sam, and with them she lost the ability to love, or so it seemed. Weiss and Anselm were still close, but Anselm was usually always gone dealing with business, and Weiss busy in her studies with private instructors.

Weiss was going to Vale one day to speak in her father's place for the company, both because it was good practice and that Anselm couldn't be there. When her airship landed, several Atlesian Knights awaited her, as well as huntsman and huntresses. She was driven in her limo to go to the platform to speak about new incoming products from the company, as well as expansions in Vale. On the way there, her thoughts couldn't help from straying to Ozpin not too far away at Beacon Academy, as well as her lost loved one, Sam. In private was the only time she allowed herself to cry, and this was one of those times. She missed Sam, dearly. Even after all these years she still loved him, and refused any other man brought up. _I just wish he was here with me now_ , she thought, tears rolling down her face.

She composed herself quickly, dried her face, and stepped out of the limo when it arrived at the stage she would be speaking from. When she stepped up on stage and to the podium, she looked out into the crowd. There were faces of all kinds, happy faces, curious faces, angry faces, hopeful faces, all sorts of faces. Weiss began her speech, having rehearsed it several times.

Everything so far had been going according to plan, but she couldn't shake the feeling that something was about to go wrong. White Fang forces had been spotted nearby Vale, and they had made their influence known on the people here already.

Her suspicions were confirmed when an explosive was detonated not far from the stage. Several Faunas wearing bone mask came out and began shooting up the courtyard they were in. Weiss ran from the stage, went to her belongings, and pulled out her rapier, Myrtenaster. She looked around, trying to find a place to hide and defend herself, not thinking about risking herself fighting out in the courtyard. She kept looking around and found an alley, which she ran into as she could hear gunfire getting closer. She ran through the alleyway, turning left and right as to confuse anyone of where she went, and when she was satisfied she stopped.

She found a decent place to sit, and decided to wait out the attack. What she didn't know was that she wasn't too far away from one of the main roads from the courtyard, and a White Fang soldier had heard her running and found her. He slowly began to sneak up on her, drawing his blade to kill Weiss. When the soldier was five feet away, Weiss finally heard him. She shot up and turned around to face her assailant.

"Damn, thought I could just make things quick and clean. Oh well, I'll have my fun with you," the soldier claimed, smirking.

"You will not have your way with me, and I will have your head!" Weiss hissed through her teeth.

"Whatever you say, bitch," he laughed.

Weiss raised her rapier and charged at the soldier using her semblance: glyphs. The soldier was startled by her suddenness, but recovered and blocked her attack. Weiss stayed on the offensive, striking left and right. But the soldier matched her step for step. After a few minutes of this, Weiss jumped back to catch her breath, assaulting the soldier upfront like this would not win this battle it seemed. The soldier took advantage of this and began his own assault while she was recovering. Weiss countered, using her rapier, dust, and semblance to block each of the oncoming strikes.

However, Weiss couldn't last forever. Weiss hadn't had to time to recover her breathe, so she began to move slower, and strikes began hitting. Her Aura usually protected her body from the strikes, but that was getting weaker too. Finally, the soldier struck at her face, and met her skin. A long scratch was made over her left eye began bleeding badly. The soldier laughed as she screamed out in pain, and took a step back, one hand holding her eye. The soldier then had stopped laughing and raised his sword to deal the final blow. Weiss braced herself, she knew she was going to die. At least now she could be with her mother and Sam again, in the afterlife.

.

.

She tensed and prepared to die.

.

.

But the strike never came.

.

Instead, a hooded figure appeared before her, blocking the soldier from getting to Weiss, his own sword raised.

"What the hell?" the White Fang soldier said, confused. This guy had just come out of nowhere. "Who the fuck are you?"

"No one important, merely here to stop you from doing anything else to Ms. Schnee," the hooded figure responded. He raised his yellow-hilted sword, and you could see sparks coming off of it.

"Ha, I'd like to see you try!" the White Fang soldier laughed again. "Take this!"

The White Fang soldier charged at him, sword raised above his head. The hooded figure moved quickly and blocked the strike aimed for his head. He then slid his blade down the soldier's, knocked it back, and slashed through the soldier's arm.

"FUCK!" the soldier screamed, keeling over as his hand that was holding the sword fell to the ground. The soldier picked his head up and was met with the hooded figure's blade aimed at his neck.

"Leave now, or I will finish what I started," he said. The soldier then got up quickly, nursing his heavily bleeding arm, and ran out of the alleyway.

"Wh-who are you? And why did you let him go?" Weiss asked, still trying to recover from the shock of being saved.

"I'm an old friend of yours, and I spared him because I do no need to step down to his level to prove my points," The hooded figure responded.

"An old friend? What are you talking about?" Weiss was now confused. She didn't have any old friends. Ever since Sam died she had distanced herself from anybody, refusing love or friendship. Even before Sam had entered her life, she hardly ever saw anyone her age. Who is this man?

"Maybe this could jog your memory," the hooded man smirked, and pulled his hood of. The man was tall, had blonde hair and blue eyes, and Weiss noticed beneath the cloak he was wearing, he was wearing a similar blue overcoat and black pants that he had on the day he left.

"S-Sam…?" Weiss asked, dumbfounded. _This is a dream, a wonderful dream, but a dream none the less. He died! Didn't he?_ "B-but… you died!"

"Heh, I guess I should explain myself. You know, I never truly left. I was watching whenever I could to make sure you were safe," Sam said, affection in his gaze and he looked at Weiss.

"How did you survive? What happened to you? Is this a dream?" Weiss questioned.

Sam decided to prove it to her and closed the distance between them, placing a kiss on her lips. Weiss was shocked by the contact, but after realizing that this was real, she fell into the kiss. They stayed like that for a couple of moments, and then Sam pulled back "Do you remember what I told you eight years ago?" he asked softly.

"You said I love you, and I'll never ever forget you, no matter where I am. Promise me you'll do the same… and I kept that promise. I never stopped thinking about you," she replied, tears already forming in her eyes.

Sam smiled; tears were in his eyes as well. "I'm glad you remembered," he choked out, tears beginning to flow down his face. He pulled Weiss into his arms and they held each other and cried.

After a while, they don't know how long, Sam pulled Weiss to where he could see her face again. "I guess we have a lot to catch up on," he said, wiping tears off her face.

Weiss smiled at Sam's words, surprised he was alive to begin with. "We should get back to the Atlesian Knights, then we can go out and catch up, hang out for a while," she brought up.

"That sounds nice," Sam replied, kissing her forehead. He frowned when he saw her left eye, still had blood and the cut was noticeable. "I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner," he said guiltily.

"Its fine, especially considering I wasn't expecting you at all," she replied, laughing a little at her comment.

"True, but at least let me try and fix it up," he said, bringing his hand up to her eye. Neither of them said anything as his hand made contact with the wound. Sam began concentrating his aura into his hand, and began sealing up the cut. When Sam was finished, he wiped away what was left of the blood, and there was a scar over her eye. "Can you see out of your left eye?" he asked.

"Yes, I can. Thank you Sam, so much," she replied, giving him another hug.

"It was the least I could do," he said, smiling and returning the hug. When they broke, Sam grabbed Weiss' hand and began pulling her out of the alleyway. "Now let's go meet up with the knights!" he called. Weiss simply smiled and followed him, reunited after being separated for eight years.

AN: I fell off the world again, sorry guys! With school finals I haven't been able to get much written. I've got chapter 10 written, so I'll post that soon, and I'm starting on chapter 11. I really appreciate you guys for taking time to read this, and especially if you are return viewers for being patient with me. Shout out to my three followers **LegendaryOkami, NekoLazy, and Skelejake. You three are awesome! Thank you guys for reading this chapter and sticking through to the end, more to come later on! See you guys in the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 10

By the time Sam and Weiss had reached the courtyard, the area was cleared out and put on lockdown by both Vale police and Atlesian Knights, while Huntsman and Huntresses were out in the city searching for any stray White Fang forces. When they reached a group of soldiers blockading one of the entrances, they were instantly relieved when they saw that Weiss was alright. They also seemed to let Sam go by pretty easily, and they were allowed in with no questions asked.

After the courtyard had been secured by friendly forces, it was turned into a command post as well as a hospital for both soldiers and civilians. Sam and Weiss began heading for the biggest tent, which appeared to be a command center. They reached the entrance and were cleared by two Atlesian Knights before entry. Inside waiting for them was General Ironwood, one of the top commanders of the Atlesian Military, as well as head of security for the Schnee Dust Company. Alongside him stood the Headmaster of Beacon Academy, as well as head of Vale's defense, Ozpin.

When Weiss saw Ozpin, she ran up and gave him a hug. "Ozpin! It's great to see you, it's been so long!" she said joyfully. Sam followed behind her slowly and stood next to Ozpin.

"Greetings, General. What's the situation?" Sam asked, motioning over to the map of Vale. The four of them gathered around, and Ironwood began pulling up individual parts of town.

"We have secured most of the city. There are still some parts of the town in the southeast that have firefights still going on. We can't let them get away with this, Oz. We have to fight back," Ironwood commented.

"I understand that, James. I'm sure my commander here will be able to find and destroy the White Fang encampment," Ozpin replied, motioning to Sam.

"Commander?" Weiss asked, confused.

"Allow me to explain. Ever since the White Fang attacks had begun picking up, Vale needed a more stable defense that didn't require taking huntsman off of their jobs. Ozpin came up with a solution, creating a task force that would focus on defending Vale from invading White Fang forces. Simply put, we call it the Vale Defense Force, or VDF for short. Ever since Ozpin and I left White Castle, he and other teachers from Beacon had been training me, so he chose me to command the force," Sam explained.

"What has your task force found, commander?" Ironwood asked, straight to the point.

Sam zoomed out the map of Vale on the table, and began showing a forest to the southeast. "Somewhere in these woods, there is a White Fang fortification. This is where the bulk of the White Fang forces assaulting Vale have come from. We also know they are planning another attack within the next month, and the only viable target will be a Schnee Dust Company train that will be going by Forever Fall forest, to the east. If we are going to strike, we should hit them when they are distracted in prepping their attack and catch them off guard. I have five recon teams prepped and ready to scout the position, as well as 10 assault squads to attack the fortification with. Everything is under control, as of right now," Sam explained.

"I'm impressed, Mr. Engle. Being dead gave you a lot of experience, it seems," Ironwood said.

"I guess it did," Sam retorted, shortly.

"Excuse me, I mean no offense Mr. Engle. People your age haven't even gotten to Beacon for their full huntsman training, let alone command an army," Ironwood responded, trying his best to mend his previous statement.

"Understood, Ironwood. Thank you," Sam said, annoyance fading away.

"Oz, if either you or your commander needs me, I'll be in my quarters. We'll be here as long as it takes to bring down that encampment," Ironwood stated, walk away from the three left at the electronic map.

Ozpin turned to the couple standing by him. "It's good to see you two have become reacquainted," Ozpin said, smiling.

Both Sam and Weiss smiled back, but Weiss' smile faltered a little bit, and something that had been bothering her came up in her mind. "Why did you lie to me and my father about Sam's death?" Weiss questioned.

"I think it would be better if I told you the full story, Weiss. It's been great to see you again, Oz," Sam said, pulling Weiss to his own tent by Ozpin's. Ozpin waved to the two of them, and then turned back to the map. Weiss said nothing as Sam pulled her into his tent to speak in private.

"So, where to start?" Sam asked himself, as well as Weiss.

"How about eight years ago, when you and Ozpin left my party," Weiss stated, sadness creeping in her voice as she remembered the memory.

"Alright, but this is one long story, so try and stay awake," Sam joked with her. Weiss smiled and giggled a little at his comment, and motioned for him to begin his story.

"So when Ozpin and I left your house, we began walking to Ozpin's car, and when we got there Ozpin had lifted his cane and put it into gun mode. He aimed it at the ground away from the both of us and then fired it. I asked Ozpin what the hell he was doing, and then he told me not to worry about it and get in the car. That's when he got his scroll out and messaged your dad." Sam began.

"But why did he pretend to shoot you?" Weiss questioned.

"Well that part is kind of where it gets a little strange. Can I ask you a question, Weiss?" Sam stated.

"Sure, why?" Weiss was now confused.

"Do you know anything about Tethara?" he asked her.

"Tethara? It was a super human kingdom, it's common people were naturally faster and stronger than some of the best from the other four kingdoms. Back before Atlas became the go to kingdom, Tethara's military protected the world. Then there was the Remnant Civil War. There were people opposed of having someone else have control of all the military forces, and then there were those who supported it. Eventually, in the end, the Kingdom of Tethara fell, and survivors were scattered out into the other four kingdoms. The pro-one military side still won the war, and that's where we have the Atlesian Military defending Remnant," Weiss explained what she knew.

"Pretty good, but there was one thing you left out about Tetharans," Sam stated. Weiss looked at him quizzically, and Sam explained, "Tetharans age slower. Some Tetharans have lived for over 500 years."

"What is this about, Sam?" Weiss was still confused.

"People have always feared Tetharans, and people seek to destroy what they fear. That being said, Tetharans have a price on their heads. Some people accept Tetharans, but others wish to hunt them down and wipe them out," Sam explained.

"So? What's your point?" Weiss asked.

"Weiss, my family is Tetharan," Sam explained. Seeing Weiss' eyes go wide in realization and shock, Sam continued. "My family was there 100 years ago when Tethara fell. I'm not actually 16, I'm 116. Ozpin explained to me that he told your dad about me being Tetharan. Ozpin was being asked to become Headmaster at Beacon, and could therefore no longer be able to take care of me, and I hadn't been trained to take care of myself yet. So, he asked your father if your family could take care of me. Long story short, if your family was to take care of me, and knowledge of me being Tetharan spread, then it would mean more trouble with your family, and Anselm didn't want that for you or me. He felt that I had been going through too much pain already, and the only way to relieve that pain would be to… kill me."

"WHAT!? But what about your family? How would people know you were Tetharan? Why would my father take you away from me?" She kept asking questions. Sam silenced her by bring a finger up to her lips, and closing them softly.

"I don't know why your father thought it would be right to have me killed, and I don't know how people would know I was Tetharan, maybe by my records. And my family is… dead, Weiss," Sam answered.

"They… they're dead? I'm so sorry Sam, I didn't know…" Weiss began to cry a little bit, and Sam pulled her close, hushing her and comforting her.

"It's ok, I've gotten better since they died, I met you," He responded, hoping to cheer her up.

Weiss giggled at his words, and after she stopped she looked up at Sam again. "How did they die?" She asked innocently. Sam's face fell, and his expression turned dark. He explained how his parents had died, the attack by Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury, and what he had done in retaliation.

"Tetharans are super human, but even some are born with better gifts than others. When my mother was pregnant with me, she had used lightning dust in a battle with Grimm forces. The dust had enter and left her body, and had modified my genes and enhanced them. I'm faster and stronger than other Tetharans, and I can use my semblance, electricity, to 'super charge' myself," Sam finished his story.

Weiss was shocked at his tale, trying to pick her jaw up off the ground. This really happened to him? How did he get through it all? "How could you deal with that? Everyone you knew and cared for almost died that night, how did you just keep moving on?" Weis questioned, unable to comprehend his situation.

"For a while I didn't. I constantly had nightmares and kept crying all of the time, just thinking about my parents. But Ozpin never left me, and he always made sure that he could help out in every way possible. Eventually he told me that more stuff like this could happen to others, and that I could use this experience as motivation to make sure that the events of that night never happen again," Sam replied.

Weiss thought about his words and nodded her head. She would never truly know how Sam felt, but she would be by his side always to make sure they can be happy together and overcome anything. Memories of their separation reemerged, and Weiss was curious to know how he got to this point. "So what happened after Ozpin 'shot' you?" she asked.

Sam's scroll went off, and he went over to check it. "Come on, just got a message from my recon teams. Let's see if we can find some more alone time for me to tell that story later, ok?" Sam told her

"Okay," she replied, and they both began to walk for the door. Sam's recon teams would be landing in a makeshift helipad nearby the command center. Both Sam and Weiss emerged from their tent as the first helicopter touched ground. Seven soldiers hopped off the chopper, and the pilot took off again so the next one could land.

"Echo leader, reporting back, sir!" The sergeant called over to Sam, saluting him as he walked up. The rest of Echo team followed suit, saluting.

"At ease," Sam ordered. "What do you got?"

"The position of the White Fang encampment. Total body count there is about two, maybe three hundred troops," Echo leader reported.

"Good. Get on over to the barracks and tell Charlie, Foxtrot, Kilo, Sierra, and Tango teams to get prepped, were heading out at midnight," Sam ordered, motioning the sergeant off.

"Sir, yes sir!" he shouted, and Echo team bounded over to the tent that was the barracks.

"So now what?" Weiss asked after Echo had left them alone.

"Now we come up with a plan of attack. I've got 10 squads with seven soldiers each, including their commanding officer. I also have a command platoon set up in reserve, forty-five soldiers in that one," Sam listed off. "Come on, let's head back to the command center with the new information about the location of the enemy."

Sam took Weiss' hand and they walked side by side to the command tent, happy to be together and determined to bring down the White Fang.

 **AN: Hey guys, thank you guys some much for reading so far! I really appreciate the reviews I've gotten, even if they are hey good job. There will only be a couple of more chapters in this story, and then it will be time for the next one to begin! The prequel has about 4-5 more chapters left, so be looking for those in the nearby future! Once again, thank you guys so much for spending your time reading this. I will see you guys in the next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 11

**AN: Hey guys, I don't usually put a note at the beginning of these chapters, but I felt like putting in a fair warning, THERE IS A SEX SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER. (No idea on quality, so don't get your hopes up) If you do not wish to read that scene, I will have another bold warning when it will begin. NOW, CHAPTER 11!**

"So what is the word from the recon teams?" Ironwood questioned as Sam and Weiss came back into the command center.

"They have the position of the enemy encampment," Sam reported, showing it on the electronic map. "To the north, there are four vantage points up in trees. Think of them like tree houses. They've got four boys on each one of them. To the south, they have dug in a trench; maybe one hundred boys hunkered down in there. To the east and west, they have their reserves, about three hundred total soldiers."

"Very interesting," Ironwood nodded his head. "I'm assuming you have a plan to take it out?"

"Of course. In total I have ten squads of seven troops; seventy in all. I will send six squads to the south and the other four to the north. Each of the four squads will take out a vantage point, eliminating their eyes to the skies. When the enemy is blind, I will call in an airstrike to hit the trench they have set up to the south. Once the strike hits, all ten squads converge on the camp. Should be relatively easy," Sam explained.

"Very impressive, Mr. Engle. But what if your seventy men are not enough to take the camp?" Ironwood questioned.

"I have a forty-five strong command platoon held in reserve. If any holes come up, they fill them. I'm mainly holding them in reserve to take out any White Fang trying to get away," Sam responded

"And how will your men get in position without being seen by the four vantage points?" Ironwood pressed.

"Simple, we walk," Sam told him. "I plan to move out in about 4 hours, at midnight. From there, I want the airstrike to happen at first light. So, my men will have about six hours to get in position and take out the vantage points. Any other questions, Ironwood?"

"It seems that you have this all thought out. Alright, you have a green light from me; good luck out there," Ironwood saluted, then turned towards his quarters.

"What about me, Sam?" Weiss piped up next to him after Ironwood left.

"I'm not going to risk your life out there, I need you to be safe," Sam told her, resting his hands on her shoulders to calm her down.

"And don't you think that's what I feel? I don't want you to go out there and get hurt!" Weiss shrugged his hands off, tears forming up in her eyes. "I just got you back, I'm not going to lose you again!"

"Allow me, Sam," Ozpin stepped in. "Ms. Schnee, I will have you know the only reason I'm allowing him to command the VDF is because he has proved he is capable of doing so. Let me ask you something, Ms. Schnee: You do plan on attending Beacon Academy next year, correct?"

Weiss was surprised by the question, "Y-yes, I do. Why do you ask?" Weiss countered.

"The reason Sam is out on the field is because he has gone through a similar training to what you will be doing at Beacon. If you wish to go out into the field with him, I need to know that you will be ok out there," Ozpin told her.

Weiss sighed, knowing she wouldn't win this fight. "I understand, professor," she told him, looking at the ground.

"Hey, cheer up. I'll be ok, I promise," Sam said, resting his hand on her shoulder again. Instead of shrugging it off, she rested her head on it, still refusing to look up. "Come on, I have a story to finish before we head out."

Sam brought his arm around Weiss and led her back to their tent. Once they were inside, Sam led her to the bed sitting there and sat both of them down. Weiss still hadn't met Sam's eyes, so Sam brought his hand under her chin and lift it up. Weiss met his gaze only for a moment, then tried to look away, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"I'm going to be ok," Sam told her. She still refused to meet his eyes, so he pulled her close and kissed her forehead. "Everything will be just fine, but I have a story I need to finish."

Weiss nodded her head and finally looked over at Sam. Sam took a deep breath, then continued, "After Ozpin 'shot' me, we got into his car and began driving towards his home. He told me about how I wouldn't be able to see you since I was 'dead', and I felt like he betrayed me by telling your father I was Tetharan. I know now that it was something that he needed to know, and it's gotten us to this point. He also told me that I wouldn't be able to stay with him, since he had to move into Beacon, and I wasn't allowed. For the first couple of years I lived out in the forest, no home or shelter to stay in."

"Ozpin was always in contact, though. He and a couple of teachers from Beacon had come out into the woods to train me. They put me against all sorts of androids and Grimm creatures to test my strength and will in battle. They knew I was Tetharan, and that made them only test me harder than the students at Beacon. After a couple of years of training and teaching, they finally deemed that I was ready to lead forces in battle, as well fight multiple enemies on my own. So for the first two years after I left White Castle, I was homeless and trained hard every day. Once I had completed my training, I went out into Vale and had been hired into a grocery store chain. The job was nothing special; it helped earn some lien. Ozpin was gathering up other soldiers to form the VDF while I was off doing this job. A year after I had gotten the grocery store job, the VDF was formed."

"We couldn't acknowledge ourselves as soldiers to the public; we would become targets, as would our family and friends. So, the way we kept meeting regularly was that we opened a restaurant chain in Vale, called ' _The Ramsey Place_ '. There, we serve as waiters, cooks, valets, all sorts of things, and no one would know we were soldiers. We only ran a couple of test ops before, so this is the VDF's first real action. The boys are ready, though. This mission should go down easily," Sam finished.

Weiss had remained quiet and in awe of his tale, then after hearing the last part, she looked away and decided to speak: "Should…"

"Everything will be fine, we will win the fight," Sam told her with certainty. "Even if everything wouldn't turn out ok, we still should try and catch up on the time we lost. I love you Weiss, and this is the first real alone time I've ever had with you."

Weiss hesitated, but understood he was right. If Sam had the potential to be lost, they would need to cherish every moment until then. "I love you too, Sam."

 **THIS IS THE WARNING! IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ THE SEX SCENE/LEMON, SKIP TO THE END!**

"So right now its eight o'clock, so we have about three hours of alone time. Whatever could we do with ourselves?" Sam asked innocently, wrapping his arms over her shoulders, pulling her onto his lap.

"Oh, I don't know," she responded playfully, knowing what he might be trying to do. "We could go hang out with Ozpin, watch a movie…"

Sam pulled her head in for a kiss to silence her, and began to let his hands wander over her body. Weiss showed little resistance to his touch, kissing him back and allowing his hand to flow on her body. She froze when his hand grazed over her breast, and stopped the kiss for a moment, panting slightly.

"Did I do something wrong?" Sam asked, voice filled with concern and eyes widening.

"No, you didn't. I just wasn't expecting it. Here," Weiss grabbed Sam's hand and placed it on her right breast. Sam grabbed her breast in his hand and began to grope roughly, wrapping his other arms around her back for support as they resumed the kiss. They continued like that for a little while longer, and Sam eventually broke the kiss and returned his hands to her shoulders. Then, he tugged at the shirt, and Weiss complied, taking it off. Underneath her shirt she wore a small white bra, covering her small but firm breasts. Sam resumed groping her, except now with both hands as they resumed their kiss.

Eventually, Sam reached a hand around Weiss and unclipped her bra, and slowly began to remove it, revealing the soft and tender skin. He leaned down and began licking her left nipple, as he resumed groping her right. Weiss moaned slightly as he continued, not loud enough that anyone outside could hear. After a few minutes of this, Weiss had begun panting and sweating, her body heating up from the pleasure. Sam decided to brave new territory and moved his hand down from her breast to the waist of her pants. Slowly he began to move his hand underneath her underwear, and when he met no resistance from Weiss, began searching with his fingers for the pink flesh of her core. His middle finger hit soft and wet flesh, and Sam's name was ripped from Weiss' lips. He continued sucking on one of her nipples as he began to massage her damp center. Weiss began to buck her hips towards his fingers, begging for more contact. Reluctantly, Sam stopped sucking on her nipple and pulled his hand out of her pants.

Weiss whimpered as his touch left her, but only for a moment. He reached down and unzipped her pants, tugging them off to reveal her white panties. Sam took a second to look over her beautiful body, knowing that he was causing Weiss to feel this way. He then tugged at the underwear and Weiss eagerly pulled them off, begging for Sam to continue. He situated his head down and in between her legs, spreading them slowly to observe her nether region. Then, he ducked his head down into the pink folds and lashed his tongue inside of her. Weiss could barely contain a scream of pleasure as she felt Sam's tongue massaging her insides, curling and uncurling in her core. Weiss was almost over the edge, barely able to hold herself back from coming, and Sam knew that. Just as Weiss felt her release build up, Sam removed his tongue and lifted his body up, making Weiss squirm and whine in protest.

Sam lifted Weiss up so she was propped up on the bed, spreading her legs to where he could get to her center easily. Then he unzipped his own pants, and threw them off with his boxers to reveal his erection. Weiss gasped a little bit, this being her first time.

"Still pure, my princess?" Sam asked her, lust filling his eyes as he moved his member to her sensitive region.

"O-Of course," Weiss managed to say through panting.

"Then this will only hurt a little bit," Sam told her, as he positioned himself to enter her. Then, he thrusted inside of her, breaking through her hymen. Weiss screamed out in pain, not used to the feeling of this inside of her

"Are you ok?" Sam asked, concern overcoming his lustful desires.

"I'm ok, just leave it there for a minute," Weiss told him, pain still slightly evident in her voice. After some time had passed, Weiss nodded her head to Sam, motioning for him to keep going. Slowly at first, he began to thrust in and out of her body. Weiss moaned deeply, bucking her hips to try and tell Sam to pick up the pace; she needed to release. Luckily for her, Sam wasn't stupid, so he began to pick up some speed, slamming his body against hers.

"Sam… I'm…" Weiss panted. Sam already knew what she was going to say, and kept going faster and deeper. Her muscles began to convulse and clench around Sam's member, and then she came. She continued to shudder as she rode out her climax, and Sam gave a few more pumps as she finished.

Sam pulled out of her and laid down next to her, kissing her again. "I love you," he told her.

"I love you too," she said back.

They laid like that for a few more minutes, catching their breath and observing the others body. Eventually, Sam got up and retrieved them their clothes, then got back in bed with her, planning to lay with her until it is time for the mission debriefing.

 **AN: So that was a thing. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I'm almost finished writing chapter 12, so that will most likely come out tomorrow. Thank you guys so much for reading! I really do appreciate your views and your reviews. You guys are the best! See you next time!**


	13. Chapter 12

**11:00 PM, Vale Standard Time. Forward Command Post Alpha.**

 **Commander Engle debriefs teams for mission against the White Fang Encampment**

 **.**

 **.**

 **12:00 AM, Vale Standard Time. Forward Command Post Alpha.**

 **Commander Engle and assault teams leave the post to get into positions for attack on White Fang Encampment**

 **.**

 **.**

"Charlie, Echo, Kilo, Mike, you're with me. Foxtrot, Sierra, Tango, Victor, Whiskey, X-ray, you head for the south. Dig in and don't move until I give the order, understood?" Sam ordered.

"Sir, yes sir!" Each of the men responded.

"Good, now move!" Sam called to them.

Six of the ten squads there began running off towards the south, and the rest of them waited in a clump of trees for a signal that the six squads were in position. They waited about an hour, and finally Sierra leader called over the radios and reported they were in position. Sam motioned the remaining squads with him to begin moving, since they split movements to attract less attention.

After about a half an hour of marching, they had arrived at a spot due north of the vantage points where they could hide and spy on the four looking posts from a distance.

"This is where we split up," Sam told them. "I'll go with Echo to the one on the far right. Kilo, take the middle right. Mike, take middle left. Charlie, you've got the far left. Move."

At once, each of the squads broke off towards their assigned targets and began to stalk through the woods. Soon, Sam and Echo had reached the base of the tree that their assigned post was. One by one, with Sam leading, they filed up the ladder to the station. Sam gave a call over the radio to begin the takeover, and jumped up into the post, tackling one of the soldiers inside. The rest of Echo followed, shooting the others with their silenced rifles as Sam slit the throat of the soldier he tackled. Sam wiped some of the blood that spit at him as he ripped the flesh as he stood up and looked out the window to observe the other looking posts.

 _Everything is going to plan,_ Sam thought to himself as he saw friendlies on each of the other vantage points. Three all clear calls came over the radio from Kilo, Mike, and Charlie teams, and Echo responded with their own.

"Orders, sir?" Echo leader called to Sam.

Sam checked his watch. **2:00 AM.** "We wait and lie low. I'll call over to the airfields and tell them the skies are clear for their bombing run. I'll even call some choppers in for air support," Sam told them. Echo nodded their heads and the leader gave the orders over radio.

Sam did as he said he would, informing the pilots that they were clear to begin their approach. It would take them about an hour to arrive, so they would take off in two or three more hours. Sam called over to the six squads in the south and told them to sit tight, and that it would be a while. Each of the squads had seven soldiers, so Sam ordered two men from each squad to be on watch for enemy soldiers, both in the south and in the vantage points. Sam and the other five soldiers of Echo team went into a back room so they could talk if they wanted to without being heard.

Each of the soldiers had heard about their famous commander, but knew little about him. They took this down time to ask some questions.

"Commander, sir?" one of the corporals asked.

"Drop the formalities, what is it soldier?" Sam responded bluntly, taking a seat in one of the rooms only chairs and reclining against the wall.

"Sorry, sir, force of habit. How did you even get to be a leader, you're like, sixteen," the man asked, looking him over.

"Because I worked my ass off to get here," Sam told them.

"How did you and Ozpin get involved with each other?" another soldier asked.

"That's getting a little personal there, private. He was one of my babysitters. My family worked with another family and Ozpin as huntsmen. So, naturally they all took care of me and the other kids," Sam explained.

"What got you here?" Echo leader asked, having set his helmet and heavy equipment to the side.

Sam chuckled darkly at his question and looked up at him with a blank expression, "Hell."

"E-excuse me, sir?" Echo leader was taken aback by his look.

"Listen boys, there's a lot of stuff out there you don't need to know, much less want to. This is one of them things," Sam told them, looking out the window in the room.

The group broke apart from their questions and into their own conversations, trying to pass the time. Echo leader was still shocked by Sam's answer, and decided to ask him again one on one.

"Sir, what happened?" he asked Sam, sitting next to his chair.

"Like I told you, hell. You people aren't too friendly to my kind," Sam retorted.

"Your kind?" the leader looked at him, confused.

"What's your name, soldier?" Sam looked him dead in the eye.

"Sgt. S-Seth Gates, sir," Seth responded, shrinking a little under Sam's gaze.

"You wanna know why I'm capable of being a commander? You wanna know why it took hell to get to where I am, sergeant? I'll tell you, it's because I'm fucking Tetharan!" Sam spat at him, allowing anger to flow freely.

"The boys didn't know that, sir. I'm sorry," Seth told him, going very quiet at his comment.

"They aren't supposed to, sergeant. No one is," Sam responded, anger dying down.

Before Seth could respond, Sam got up from his seat and walked out the room, leaving the other five soldiers to their own conversations.

.

.

.

Time passed by, and Sam checked his watch again. **4:00 AM.** _Pilots should be taking off any minute._ As if on cue, the pilot called over the radio telling the squads that they were inbound. Sam acknowledged the pilots, then called out over the radios, "All units, begin moving towards the camp. Close to within 250 meters and await the airstrike. Is that understood?"

A chorus of "yes sirs" came out as an answer to him, and he ordered them to begin moving. One by one, they filed down the ladder, making their approach towards the camp. On the way towards their position, Sam noticed movement in the trees ahead of them. _Those aren't friendlies…_ "GET DOWN!" Sam whispered to Echo team. Immediately they fell towards the ground and moved for cover, as a White Fang patrol walked out into a clearing in front of them. "Drop 'em," Sam ordered. They fired their weapons, watching as each of their enemies fell to the ground, lifeless. "Move up."

Echo continued their approach, meeting up with the other three squads at 4:45 AM.

"Just a little longer boys," Sam said, looking towards the camp in front of them. _This is it, the first step in taking down the White Fang,_ Sam thought. Time began to slow, everything began to blur, and breathing began to become heavier. The worst part about a battle was the wait before it. Once the battle was started, you did what you were trained to do, but the wait made you second guess; made you nervous. The wait was often what broke soldiers the most, besides the deaths of their comrades. Sam looked around him at the squads. Each of them looked like their nerves were getting to them, some making signs of the Holy Trinity, some curled in a ball and waiting for the call, some stared blankly at the camp in front of them, waiting for the call that would bring them to life in battle.

 _This battle will be the first of many; they must be ready. There will still be much more to accomplish._ Sam thought, memories of previous encounters with faunas coming into mind.

Several explosions in the distance brought Sam out his thoughts. Looking up, he just caught the bombers flying overhead. "CHARGE!" Sam shouted over the radio. Above them, several helicopters appeared and began pouring machine gun fire into the buildings of the camp. Each of the four squads came out of the trees behind Sam, giving their own battle cries as they began unloading their weapons into any White Fang soldier in their way. Sam broke his way through a barrier between them and the camp, and they began to file in, firing as they went. "GET TO COVER, NOW!" Sam ordered, White Fang soldiers picking up their own rifles and returning fire. Sam began slowly moving up, taking out White Fang soldiers as they came up. Eventually, they came up to a building that had a machine gun built on it.

"MG!" Sam called to the squads behind him. They ran for cover just as the machine gun began sending in a storm of bullets. The gun had gotten five of them pretty badly, several holes could be seen on their bodies.

"Damn," Sam said to himself. "I NEED A CHOPPER ON THAT MG, NOW!" he called over the radio.

"I hear you," a pilot responded, showing up a second later. The pilot launched a series of rockets at the building, leaving it in ruin. "All clear," the pilot called.

"Move up!" Sam ordered, and they began the rest of their assault on the camp.

Blake was sitting in the front room of the command center of the White Fang camp, already ready to move out for the train. She was waiting for Adam so they could wake everyone up and get them moving. Soon, Adam walked in with signature look on, and walked up to the window by Blake.

"Ready?" he asked, looking down at her.

Before Blake could respond, the ground shook and they could hear multiples explosions from the south.

"What the hell was that?" Adam shouted to one of the soldiers there.

"I-I don't know sir," the soldier replied timidly.

"Then find out!" he ordered, pointing towards the door.

"Yes sir!" the soldier shouted and ran outside.

Blake turned to Adam with a look of worry and fear, "You don't think that Vale found our base, do you?"

Several soldiers were grabbing their gear and running towards the south, and Adam could hear helicopters flying in overhead. "It certainly seems to be that way. We can't let this stop us," Adam responded.

"What are we supposed to do? We've been ambushed in our own territory!" Blake shouted at him.

"I'm working on it!" he yelled back at her.

Blake fell quiet and looked out the window as the battle raged on elsewhere.

Cleaning through some more buildings, Sam and his squads continued to march onto the center of the camp, where the command center would be. There wasn't much word from the south, and they had heard some White Fang POWs say that most of the troops headed that way after the airstrike came in. Hearing this made Sam push him and his squads forward, wishing to take some heat of the southern forces. They had taken few casualties, but they kept the pressure up. They needed to reach the command center quickly, and Sam knew why.

* * *

About an hour into the battle, the White Fang had lost several of its troops, as well as territory. If the battle kept up the way it was going, there wouldn't be anyone left to catch the train. Adam gathered what was left of his commanding officers together for an emergency meeting.

"Sir, what the hell are we supposed to do out there!? They're tearing through us like a hot knife through butter!" one of the officer called as he approached the meeting.

"Put in every reserve you have. We're going all in on this," Adam ordered.

"Sir, what about the train? The White Fang needs that dust supply!" another officer said.

"Leave that to me. I'll be taking Belladonna with me, and we shall take it alone," Adam responded.

"Sir that's suicide! You can't honestly think that will work?" another officer spoke out.

"We don't have a choice! Get back to your men and defend this command center to the last. We will need all the time you can give us," Adam ordered.

"…Y-Yes sir," The officers responded, knowing their chance of survival was almost nonexistent.

"Move out, NOW!" Adam yelled to them, and watched as they ran to their positions.

Blake was waiting for him around the back of the command center. "Do you think that we can do this?" she asked as he walked up.

"We have to. I know your skills, and with you and me working together we can take it over," Adam responded, confidence clear in his choice.

"Then let's get moving," Blake said, and they began to run off into the trees. 

* * *

A helicopter pilot was checking the ground for any White Fang trying to get away, and spotted two figures heading for Forever Fall. He decided that Sam needed to know, and picked up his radio to give him a call.

"Sir, I've got two stragglers, over," The pilot called.

"Can you identify them?" Sam responded, staticy.

"There is a black haired woman, with gold eyes. The other is a tall man with red hair. What are your orders, sir?" the pilot reported.

"Stay on the camp. We will head after them once we have the camp cleared," Sam ordered.

"Yes sir," the pilot responded, putting up the radio.

* * *

The White Fang didn't hold out long after Adam and Blake had left. With constant helicopter strikes, as well as the constant pressure from the VDF soldiers, they were defeated and surrendered at the command center. Some of the commanding officers Adam had spoken to were no longer living, but three of the seven remained. Sam had them gathered up in a clearing in front of the command center.

"Where is your leader?" Sam asked the three officers.

"We are the commanding officers, sir. There is no other…" one of the officers was cut off as Sam shot him right between the eyes.

"Wrong answer! I know your commanding officer was Adam Taurus, so where is he?" Sam asked again.

"In Forever Fall! He and one other are about to attack the train!" one of the other officers yelled, mortified looking down at the dead body of the other officer.

"Thank you very much gentlemen. You have served your purpose. Take them away," Sam ordered to the guards he had placed on them. The guards nodded their heads, and carried the officers away as Sam radioed the command platoon.

"Eagle 1, I'm going to need you to come pick me up. We've got two White Fang stragglers that we need to take down," Sam ordered.

"Coming in now, sir," the pilot told him, and a chopper appeared above the clearing. Sam moved to where the helicopter could land safely, and joined the nine soldiers that were already inside.

"Head for Forever Fall. Find and follow the Schnee Dust Company train," he ordered the pilot.

"Sir, yes sir," the pilot responded, and then took off to join the other four choppers of Eagle team.

* * *

 **This is where the events of the Black Trailer take place.**

 **The five Eagle choppers watch the scene from overhead, waiting for orders from Commander Engle to attack the two White Fang soldiers.**

 **As Blake severs the train into two, Sam makes his move.**

"Eagle 1, follow the girl and land on her train car. Eagles 2 through 5, get the other half of the train," Sam ordered the pilots over radio.

Each pilot responded with a "yes sir", and moved to their respective positions. Eagle 1 landed where Sam had told it to, and ordered the squad of nine with him to jump off into the train to help secure the girl. They walked to the end of the train car with weapons raised, aiming at Blake as she stood motionless, staring off at the other half of the train that was no longer in view. Sam motioned to the squad with him to lower their weapons, and when they saw, did so reluctantly. Sam carried his rifle to his side and decided to call out to Blake.

"Ms. Belladonna!" Sam called.

Blake turned to face him, having seen the choppers as she and Adam assaulted the train. "Commander," she responded.

"Am I to assume that this action was you literally cutting yourself off from the White Fang?" Sam asked her.

Blake giggled a little at his comment, "Yes, I suppose it is. What are you going to do with me now, Commander? Shoot me?"

"No, I'm not going to shoot you. I told you that the White Fang was going about getting change the wrong way, and I know you want change. I'm going to bring you to the right way," Sam answered.

"And what might the right way be, commander?" Blake looked at him quizzically.

"I'm taking you to Beacon Academy, to train as a huntress," he told her.

"W-What?" Blake staggered a little after hearing that. _What on Remnant is he talking about? What is that supposed to do?_

"I'll answer your questions on the ride back to Vale. Eagle team, secure the train. Eagle 1, take us home," Sam ordered. "Any word from Eagles 2 through 5?"

"Yes sir, they secured the other half of the train, but Adam Taurus was nowhere to be found," the pilot reported.

"Tell them to hold their position with the train and that we will send Atlas and Schnee Dust people out there to fetch it," Sam ordered.

"Yes sir," the pilot responded, and began the trip back towards Vale and Beacon Academy.

 **AN: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Took lots of time, but it is finally complete and I think it turned out alright. Also, I have found a theme song for the story Forsaken. It is called "Already Given Up", by BobGmbH on YouTube. If you have a chance, you should look it up! It's pretty amazing! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and let me know how I'm doing! I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 13

"So what the hell is this all about?" Blake asked as they left the train.

"Give us a moment," Sam said to the pilot, closing the door to the cockpit. "What the hell this is all about, Ms. Belladonna, is that if you want to win the battle of good versus evil, you need to be on the good side."

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked, confused.

"You are fighting for change, are you not?" Sam asked her, knowing the answer already. When Blake nodded, he continued, "There are two ways to fight for change, the good way and the evil way. Fighting civilians and doing what the White Fang was doing has been the evil way. We need you and many other faunas to be a huntress and join the good side of the fight. That way, people could learn to respect you, rather than fear you."

"They don't listen! What will me becoming a huntress do to fix the problems between faunas and humans?" Blake asked.

"If you want to change things, you must become a leader. To best become a leader, you need to be trained as a huntress. Having that training will gain you respect with others. There is also a very important person attending Beacon next year that you may want to become friends with," Sam told her.

"And who could that be?" Blake asked.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. One of the White Fang's top enemies. You want to change the relationship between faunas and humans? Well she does too. You two working together will be very useful for change, if that is what you desire," Sam said, searching Blake face for a reaction.

 _Weiss Schnee… at Beacon? Could that work?_ "How can I trust you when you say that?" Blake asked, not willing to believe, just yet.

"Well, let's just say that Ms. Schnee and I are… close," Sam answered. "She is tired of the conflicts that humans and faunas go through. This would be the best opportunity to fix the problem, Ms. Belladonna."

"Who are you, anyway?" Blake questioned.

"Commander Samuel M. Engle, of the Vale Defense Force," Sam said, saluting her. He returned back to his normal stance and sat down next to Blake.

"So what's with your clothes?" Blake asked curiously.

Sam had been wearing his blue military overcoat, as well as the black pants that went with it. The buttons on the front reflected the sun off their gold surface, and the orange "M" could be clearly seen over Sam's heart. "Oh, this? This is a uniform my family traditionally used. Each member of my family would get one, or a version of it to wear."

"And what's with that orange M?"

"The M is something of a symbol for my family. It's a symbol of power, strength, courage, and pride. The first born child in my family always has their first name start with an M. My father and eldest brother were the first born children, so they're names started with an M; Mark and Matthew. Everyone else in my family has the M in their middle name, like me."

"I haven't heard of a tradition like that amongst humans," Blake admitted, interested in the line of Sam's family.

"Well, that's not really a coincidence," Sam said. When Blake made a confused expression, Sam continued, "My family is no ordinary human. We are Tetharan."

Blake's eyes widened at that, Tethara had been destroyed a century ago. Of the 27 million that lived in Tethara, only about 3 million had survived the war, and that number had been shrinking, rather than growing.

"That doesn't leave this chopper, understood?" Sam ordered.

"Y-Yes sir," Blake responded.

"Commander, sir, just letting you know that we've landed at the forward commander center in Vale!" the pilot called through the door.

"Understood," Sam called back, opening the hatch of the helicopter to get out.

Waiting outside the chopper stood General Ironwood, Professor Ozpin, and Ms. Weiss Schnee herself. As Sam jumped out of the chopper, Weiss ran up to him, throwing her arms around his neck. "Thank goodness you're ok!" Weiss said after breaking a kiss.

"Of course I would be ok," Sam joked with her, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Who might this be, Commander Engle?" Ironwood asked, interrupting Sam and Weiss' moment.

"Ozpin, I present you Blake Belladonna. She will be attending Beacon Academy next year," Sam introduced Blake.

"Ms. Belladonna… I have been looking forward to meeting you at last," Ozpin reached out his hand.

Blake took it and shook hands with him, "I've heard a lot about you Ozpin."

"Who is she?" Weiss asked Sam, confused.

"Don't worry, she's just a faunas looking for change. I thought I could help her by bringing her to Beacon instead of leaving her in the White Fang," Sam answered.

"You brought a White Fang soldier back here?" Weiss whispered to him fiercely.

"Calm down, I've run into her before. She was only misguided. She will need others help to fix what has been broken, which means she needed to come here. I'd much rather have more friends than enemies," Sam tried to calm her.

"If you say so, Sam," Weiss replied, calming a little bit.

"Ms. Schnee?" a voice asked, bringing Sam and Weiss out of their private conversation.

They turned to see Blake was trying to get Weiss' attention. "Yes?"

"I'd just like to say I'm sorry. I was a member of the White Fang, but I did not know of what actions they were taking until it was too late. I wish to work with you by fixing what my kind has been breaking," Blake told her.

Weiss was taken aback by Blake's words, and then nodded her head. "Of course, I don't blame you for anything the White Fang has done. I appreciate you talking to me about that."

Blake nodded her head and walked over to Ozpin. "If you will excuse us, Ms. Belladonna and I will be heading off to Beacon. We shall see you in three months, Ms. Schnee," Ozpin said, waving his hand in farewell.

"Goodbye for now, old friend," Ironwood called to Ozpin, as Sam and Weiss waved their hands back at Ozpin. Ironwood turned back to Sam, his face going back into one of seriousness. "I trust the mission was a success?"

"Yes, it was. The camp has been cleared out, additional VDF soldiers came into to help clean up the place. There were two stragglers that made it to the train, but we cleared them out. The train has been split into two though. I have a squad guarding the moving half, while I have four guarding the stopped half until your forces can go out there to secure it," Sam reported.

Ironwood shook his head, "Understood, I will have troops sent immediately. Good work out there, commander. We shall see each other again, I hope."

"Of course, general," Sam replied, watching as Ironwood left.

"So what now?" Weiss asked Sam after Ironwood was out of sight.

"I don't know, I guess I need to get you back to your father," Sam said, looking her straight in the eye.

"My father…? Is he here?" Weiss asked him, knowing what Sam was thinking.

"He was on his way when I left the train. He should be here any minute," Sam replied, looking to the skies.

As if on cue, a large group of airships came into view. Several helicopters bearing the Schnee logo were surrounded by Atlas war ships, making their way towards the camp. Sam's uniform came with a helmet that covered his face, so he decided to put it on until after Anselm had landed. Weiss looked at him confused, but let he do so.

Eventually, one of the helicopters landed at an open helipad, and Anselm Schnee jumped out of the hatch with five Schnee Dust Company soldiers following him out. Weiss and Sam began to walk over to Anselm, and Anselm met them halfway, grabbing Weiss into his arms.

"Thank whatever god there is out there that you are ok!" Anselm said, pulling Weiss closer to him

"Well, this soldier was the one who saved my life," Weiss said, motioning to Sam, who still had his helmet on. "I was trapped in an alley, and a White Fang soldier gave me this scar. Then, this soldier came out of nowhere and dealt with the White Fang soldier like he was nothing. He also was the commander who destroyed the White Fang encampment today."

"I heard about the encampment invasion. Hell of a good job you did out there, commander. Thank you so much for saving my daughter," Anselm told him, reaching his hand out to shake Sam's. "But what is your name?" Anselm asked, after shaking hands.

"I think this would better explain it," Sam said. Sam pulled the helmet off, revealing his blonde hair, blue eyes, and face. It matched the uniform he wore all those years ago exactly, but something wasn't right.

"S-Sam?" Anselm stuttered, confusion overwhelming him. "That's… That's not possible! Oz-Ozpin k-killed you!"

"Well, he didn't. I ended up being trained by Beacon's teachers and being taught to do what I did today," Sam responded, looking Anselm straight in the eye, but showed no hate or anger.

Anselm was speechless for several minutes, finding it hard to meet Sam's gaze. _Sam is Tetharan, and I ordered Ozpin to kill him! Ozpin must have told him, yet he doesn't seem to upset or angry with me at all! What is with this man?_

After being silent for a while, Anselm spoke up. "Well I'm glad Ozpin didn't kill you. I'm sorry Sam, I really am. I was scared of what could have happened if you stayed with us. Ozpin told me about you being Tetharan, and I had heard stories. I'm sorry, Sam," Anselm repeated.

"It's fine Anselm. All that matters now is that we work to bring down the White Fang and fix what has been broken in Remnant. There is still much evil that plagues the land, evil that must be destroyed. We can start with fixing human and faunas relations and rights to be equal, once we take down the White Fang. Understood?" Sam told him.

"I agree entirely. I look forward to working with you several times in the future, Mr. Engle," Anselm said, reaching his hand out to shake Sam's again. Sam took it, and Anselm decided to ask, "So are my daughter and you an item now, Mr. Engle?"

"Yes, we are," Weiss answered for Sam.

"I'm glad for the both of you," Anselm said with a smile. "But I've come to take Weiss home."

"Father, please! Let me stay! You already took Sam from me once, don't take me from him now!" Weiss pleaded.

Anselm was shocked at her outburst, staggering a little. "Weiss, I'm sorry about what I have done before, but I need to take you home where you are safe."

"With all due respect, Anselm, she would be just as safe here as she would in Atlas," Sam stepped back into the conversation.

"What makes you say that, Mr. Engle?" Anselm asked.

"Well, we have just destroyed the only White Fang forces in the area. Not only that, but with the number of huntsmen and huntresses here, along with my forces, Vale is safe from any and all danger," Sam told him.

"Do you really want to stay that badly, Weiss?" Anselm asked her to be certain.

"More than anything I've ever wanted," Weiss responded, looking at Sam again.

"I guess we will have to see if what you say about Vale is true, commander. Weiss, you can stay," Anselm said, sighing in defeat.

"Thank you so much father!" Weiss squealed, throwing her arms around her father's neck.

"Just please be careful? I worry a lot about you," Anselm mentioned.

"I will be, father. I'll already have to be here for Beacon anyway, so I'll make sure to stay safe, or else I'll have you and Sam on me," Weiss said, laughing a little near the end of her statement.

"Take good care of her, ok Sam?" Anselm told him, looking him dead in the eyes.

"Of course, sir. She means everything to me, so I would never let her be harmed," Sam replied.

"I'm glad to hear it," Anselm said, moving back towards the helicopter he had landed in. "Make sure to call and check up with me! I'll make time to talk to you!"

"We will!" Weiss yelled towards the chopper.

Anselm gave one final wave, then the hatch to his helicopter closed and took off back for Atlas, leaving Sam and Weiss alone on the helipad.

 **AN: Hey guys, thank you so much for reading so far! I hope you guys have enjoyed it up to this point, because there will only be a little more before this prequel ends and my first actual story of Forsaken begins! You guys are the greatest people ever to me, and I really appreciate you taking time to actually look at what I write. Like I said, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! If you don't mind, let me know if you did! I will see you guys in the next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 14

After Anselm left with the Atlas forces, Sam showed Weiss to his own home. Sam lived in an apartment complex; always close by in the city to help if there was any danger. They could see most of the city from his room, being the penthouse. A helicopter came by and dropped off the things Weiss would need before and during her time at Beacon.

While Sam and Weiss began to relax and continue to catch up with each other, a distinct orange haired man wearing a white trench coat, a black hat and pants, with a grey scarf and a cane in his hand came walking out of a bar that was next to the apartment complex. Behind him, some men wearing all black besides a red tie and red tinted sunglasses followed. They soon vanished within a crowd of people not too far away and snuck off to an unknown location.

Even from far away you could hear a motorcycle engine revving up as it sped along on the road. The rider's most noticeable feature was her long yellow hair flowing behind her. She wore a brown jacket over a small yellow shirt that did little to cover herself. She also wore a pair of black shorts, with a brown skirt that only covered her backside. Finally she wore brown boots on her feet, still speeding by people on the sidewalk through the late afternoon.

By the time she had reached her destination it had gotten dark. She found a place along the sidewalk to park and turn her motorcycle off, taking her helmet off and leaving it on the seat as she got up. The bar she arrived at was a relatively quiet place on the outside, faint music could be heard through the walls on the street. The blonde headed girl walked in through the doors and spotted the person she was looking for by the bar.

The man standing at the bar had black hair, as well as fully developed beard and moustache. He wore a white button up, a red tie, as well as a black vest over the white shirt. He also wore black dress pants to fit the rest of his attire. Standing by him were two other girls, and when he saw the blonde approaching he waved them off.

"Strawberry Sunrise, no ice. Oh, and one of those little umbrellas!" the blonde ordered as she arrived at the bar next to the tall black haired man.

"Aren't you a little young to be in this club, blondie?" the man asked her after she had finished.

The blonde turned to him and countered, "Aren't you a little old to have a name like Junior?"

"So you know who I am. You got a name, sweetheart?" Junior asked.

"Yes Junior, I have several. But instead of sweetheart, you can call me sir," the girl answered, placing Junior into a very uncomfortable hold. As Junior keels over and gasps in pain, the girl continues, "People say you know everything. Tell where he is and I'll let you go."

"I've never seen him before! I swear!" Junior manages to say.

"Excuse me?" the girl asks forcefully, tightening her grip.

"I swear, sir!" Junior gasps out.

After Junior has finished trying to speak, several guards dressed in all black, aside from their red ties and red tinted sunglasses, came up and stood in position around the blonde and Junior, preparing to attack.

"Looks like we have an audience," the blonde whispers to Junior.

"Listen blondie, if you want to make it out of this club alive, you are going to let me go. NOW!" Junior replied.

The blonde released her hold on Junior, and he took a sigh of relief when the pressure had subsided. "You'll pay for that," Junior said flatly to her, putting on his own pair of red sunglasses and beginning to walk away.

"Hold on just a second," the blonde yelled to him. Junior stopped by his men waiting to attack, and turned around slowly. "I still haven't got my information."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I told you what I know, now leave before we make you," Junior responded, men around him readying their weapons.

"Well I'm not leaving without the information, so I'd like to see you try and throw me out," the blonde replied.

Junior gave a signal and the men standing by him ran towards the girl, fists tightened. The blonde dodged them by jumping through the air and activated her gauntlets. As she slammed back into the ground, shockwaves sent Junior and his men stumbling back, as other guests at the club began running for the exit. Junior's men were the first up and began charging at her from two sides. The girl focused her attention on her right side, throwing punches and shooting shells from her gauntlets at anyone who tried to come near her. As the men on the left side joined into the fray, the girl turned her attention to them, staying light on her feet to keep moving and take down men. After all of Junior's men fell, the DJ for the club picked up an assault rifle from beneath the sound system and began firing at the blonde. The blonde quickly dodged, making her way to the shooter and knocking the rifle from his hands before slamming his head into the sound system.

The club had gone dark, and one of the few lights shown on Junior, who stood holding a rocket launcher that doubled as a bat. "You're gonna pay for this," Junior said, aiming the launcher at the girl.

Junior fired, and several shots came out and focused on their target: the blonde girl. She quickly reacted, shooting shells into each of the rockets before they reached her. From the explosions and smoke of the rockets, Junior morphed the launcher into its bat mode and jumped through the smoke, landing near the blonde. Junior smacked at the girl, lashing out strike after strike. The blonde put up a defense for the first couple of strikes, and then was knocked back. Junior looked on smugly as she was at first slow to get up.

The blonde, however, stood up and had a smile on her face, hair seemingly begin to burn. Junior morphed the bat back into a launcher as the girl charged at him, but the blonde was faster. Junior had to quickly go back into melee mode as she began to throw strikes at him. He also had dodged some of her strikes, put she began to pick up speed. Before long, her strikes began connecting and doing more damage. As Junior was thrown back from the force from one of her strikes, his weapon had been broken, and some golden locks of the blonde's hair were in his hand. The girl saw them, and her eyes turned red. The blonde jumped at him and delivered a blow to his head, sending him out of a window and out onto the street outside. The blonde soon jumped out after him, landing a few feet from him.

The blonde stopped when she saw a lone figure standing at Junior's head. The figure had dark brown hair with red tips, and wore a long red cape. "Yang?" the person in the red cape called to the blonde.

"Oh, hey sis!" Yang responded, cooling off.

"What are you doing here?" the other girl questioned.

Yang sighed, "It's a long story."

In the distance, sirens could be heard getting closer. "C'mon Ruby, lets go," Yang told the other figure, walking back to her bike.

"Not so fast," a voice called. Both Yang and Ruby froze at the sound of the voice, looking over to Yang's motorcycle and seeing a man standing there. The man stood tall, had an armored blue military overcoat with an M on it, with black combat pants and boots.

"Who are you?" Yang questioned.

"Yang, I'm offended. I thought you would remember me," the man replied.

"Yang, do you know him?" Ruby asked her, coming and standing by her half-sister.

"Perhaps you could give me a hint?" Yang called back, ignoring Ruby's question.

"I knew you both when you were very young. When you were four and Ruby was two," the man answered.

Both Yang and Ruby froze, eyes widening with realization. That was the boy that had saved them the night Ruby's mom had died. "Sam?" Yang asked in disbelief.

"In the flesh," Sam responded with a bow. "What trouble have you gotten yourself into this time, Ms. Xiao Long?"

Yang nervously laughed, "What are you talking about?"

"The unconscious bar owner behind you, who you had smashed through a window," Sam replied incredulously.

"Oh him? We, uh, just wanted to have a chat and it turned into that," Yang responded, reaching her hand up to her hair and scratching the back of her head.

"What kind of conversation?" Sam continued to question.

"I thought he might have some information that I would find useful," Yang answered.

"Information regarding…?" Sam asked.

"Regarding Roman Torchwick. There, I said it," Yang told him.

"And why would you be trying to find information on a criminal that the police were already looking into to take down?" Sam asked.

"Because he made things personal," she replied.

"What happened?"

"Back in the Patch, my father had set up a dust shop since he had to drop being a huntsman to take care of us. And not too long ago, Roman Torchwick robbed it. So I decided I would put it on myself to take him down," Yang answered.

"And what made you think Junior knew?"

"I had heard that someone had seen Roman here earlier in the day. I checked video surveillance and saw that my source was right, so I decided to come down here and pay Junior a visit."

Sam took a deep breath and sighed, "Look Yang, I understand why you are upset, but you should leave this to the police."

"The police aren't doing enough!" she yelled at him.

"I'm doing more than I'm allowed to as is!" Sam countered.

Yang had a comeback on the tip of her tongue, but as she realized what Sam had said she lost it. "You're in the police?"

"Technically. I'm a commanding officer in the Vale Defense Force, so pretty much the same thing," Sam replied.

When Yang had become speechless, and Ruby continued to say nothing next to her, Sam continued. "Look Yang, I'm sorry about what he has done. I know you want to bring him down, and I do too. However, I'm not allowed to let you in on the investigation. Listen, I'll tell you if anything happens or comes up; you will be the first ones to know. But for right now I can't let you in on it."

"Why?" came the first question from Ruby.

"Because it's in my orders. That and its dangerous. Roman, right now anyway, is a very dangerous target. In this position we are in any move we make could end up hurt us. I cannot allow any civilians, no matter the story, to join in and endanger themselves."

Yang sighed, knowing she wouldn't be able to argue any more against Sam. "Listen, just head home for now and make sure your dad is ok. You'll be attending Beacon in three months anyway, right Yang?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, why?" Yang countered with her own question.

"I'll be based there. All information about Roman will be going to me while I'm there. And since you will be attending a school to become a huntress, I may be able to get you in on missions to look for information and bring down Torchwick," Sam answered

Yang's eyes lit up, and she nodded her head furiously. "That would be great! Please keep your word about it though."

"I will, Ms. Xiao Long. Now go on, you two. I'll see you again soon!" Sam called as Yang and Ruby got on Yang's motorcycle and drove off towards the patch. As Yang drove away, several police cars and ambulances appeared on the scene to help clean things up. Sam gathered up some of the head officers there and informed them what they needed to do about the men there, and behind him a figure in white appeared from their hotel.

As Sam finished addressing the officers, he turned around and saw Weiss standing before him, concern in her gaze. "What happened here?" she asked.

"Met up with two very old friends. You'll be meeting one of them soon, at Beacon," Sam replied.

"Do you always meet with friends at the scene of crimes?" Weiss asked sarcastically.

"No, just the more interesting ones," Sam joked with her, pulling Weiss into a hug and kissing her forehead. "Come on, let's get back up to our room and get some rest. It's been a long day."

"That it has been," Weiss replied, giving Sam a kiss before following him back across the street and into their hotel.

Things after that day had grown quiet and peaceful, and the 3 month wait for the beginning of the first semester at Beacon Academy began for Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang.

 **AN: Hey guys! Sorry, I dropped of the face of the earth again. These last weeks of school have been just a little bit stressful to me, but now this is finished! Also, this is the last full chapter of the Pre-Beacon Chronicles! Now I still have a little tidbit of an epilogue left to show you, and then we shall get on to the next part of the story! I really hope you guys have enjoyed this story. I still have four more stories to write based on this timeline and events, so I hope you guys will continue to read all the way through as I keep writing! You guys are the greatest people ever to me, and I love you guys lots. And if you like my writing, when I'm finished with the Forsaken series I might be writing other stories based around the OC I have created here in Sam Engle. It's been an amazing ride, and were only just finishing the prequel. Thank you guys some much for reading this, and an extra big special thank you to those who have followed and f** **avorited** **this story! I will see you guys in the epilogue!**


	16. Epilogue

As the days and weeks went by, Sam continued his investigation on finding any and all information on Torchwick's whereabouts. Since the day Yang had fought with Junior, both Junior and all of his men were arrested and sent to Vale Maximum Security Prison, and Torchwick had once again vanished. Torchwick this time had seemed to take most of Junior's men with him to the underground.

During the time waiting, Sam and Weiss had been catching up, going out on dates, and sometimes having more nights like they did the night of the attack of the White Fang encampment. Ruby and Yang return to Taiyang Xiao Long's dust store and helped him run the place while waiting for information updates from Sam. Ruby had also gone through one of Roman's failed robbery attempts and had been accepted into Beacon. Blake had been spending her time in Beacon's library and asking Ozpin questions while she read from their collection of books.

While the rest of team RWBY had begun to relax, Roman Torchwick had been preparing. Before going back underground, he had robbed several dust stores of their supplies. Using this dust, he was able to bring the White Fang over to join him. They made Roman one of the commanding officers, and he was addressing some of the other White Fang that were moving dust crates. While Roman was addressing the members of the White Fang, five figures had begun making their way towards him from the shadows. Roman finished speaking and turned to the approaching figures, bow slightly as they appeared.

"Everything seems to be going according to plan," Roman told the five as they stopped in front of him.

"Good, very good," A black haired woman said. She wore a red dress that had gold markings on it.

"So what now Cinder?" Roman asked. Adam Taurus, Roman Torchwick, Emerald Sustrai, Mercury Black, and Neopolitan turned to Cinder Fall, awaiting an answer.

"Bring me more dust. Then bring Junior to us, so we may execute our plan," Cinder responded in her signature tone.

Each of them nodded, and went back to what they were doing around the warehouse. Cinder looked on from her perch above those working below her, and she allowed herself to smirk.

"The Kingdoms of Remnant will have no idea what hit them. This world will fall before me, and I shall stand with Mercury and Emerald as the only living Tetharans ruling the New Remnant!"

 **AN: And that is that! The first part in what is going to be a five part story called Forsaken is complete! I had a heck of a time writing this, and I hope you guys liked it! Thank you guys for supporting me, even if it was just by reading the story. The fact you took time to read my story means a lot. You guys are the best! Tomorrow is my birthday, and for my birthday I will be giving you the prologue to part two of Forsaken, and maybe a first chapter. Thank you guys, and I will see you tomorrow!**


	17. AUTHORS NOTE: NOT A CHAPTER

**Hey guys! Just letting you know if you enjoyed this, the prologue of the Torchwick Chronicles is up! I hope to see that you all will come back for some more! Sorry if you thought this was another chapter, but I just wanted to make sure you all knew the story is now up and running! I'll be posting chapter one of that story later today as well. It's my birthday, and this is my present to you guys. Thanks so much for being awesome, and never stop being awesome. See you in the Torchwick Chronicles!**


End file.
